


The Beguiled 牡丹花下

by euler4909



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Omega Newt Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euler4909/pseuds/euler4909
Summary: 一句话梗概：alpha部长无意？掉进一间满是未标记omega封闭学校的故事.......AU abo





	The Beguiled 牡丹花下

一句话梗概：alpha部长无意？掉进一间满是未标记omega封闭学校的故事.......

01

 

在陌生航线的夜晚为友军输送物资有时候会比白天直面敌机更加危险一点。

经验之谈。

 

金牌飞行员，Percival Graves有意识的让他的战机‘雷鸟’飞的更高一些，远离云雾...

 

他的战友Theseus Scamander在两周前的夜间飞行中下落不明...没有雷达信号，没有异常天气，敌方没有击落记录，没有一点偏离的痕迹，他连人带飞机就这样消失了，很可能是坠海。

 

Theseus是个外向的人，高大金发英俊，有时候带点飞行员式的放浪形骸，他比Percival开朗，但非常偶尔的，他会流露出些许愁苦，在空军里飞行员大都系出名门，Percival是老牌Graves家族里的一个挺优秀的孩子，但他的家族里有许多个力争上游的Alpha孩子，他已经成年，因为他能承担，所以他来到这里。而Scamander家族为了这场战争送出了异常出色的，唯一的，有继承权的，Alpha长子，这慷慨的不寻常了。

 

Percival仍然能回忆起那晚，能见度好的不可思议。起飞前他们有简短的闲聊。

 

“Artemis。”Theseus坐在机翼上，等待其他人搬运物资，他抬头看着月亮，伸手抓了一把天空，神态痴迷，有所指似的，“我不会有事的...在等着我打完仗，然后...”他亲了亲脖颈上的项链盒。这是他的幸运物，是一个扁圆小金盒，凹刻着星芒，中间缀着一枚小钻石，能打开。

 

“闭嘴。”Alpha之间的相处并非总像狗划地盘，也会有惺惺相惜的时候，Percival阻止了他继续的竖起flag，他们沉默的看着项链盒，静静的等着。

 

皎洁的月光为Theseus镀上一层铠甲，Percival隐约觉得这是信仰的力量，和上帝无关，是他不曾经历与理解的信仰。Percival觉得Theseus比他更老道成熟一些就是因为这点。

 

之后Theseus钻进驾驶舱，朝着Percival挥手致意， Percival欣赏他的潇洒姿态。几分钟后Percival在跑道上捡到了那个项链盒。他如此珍视的东西，怎么会掉出来，非得用力的扔才能扔出来。这不是好预兆。

 

Percival尊重隐私而没有打开它，他准备还给他。

 

然后Theseus失踪了。有种说法是说他逃走了，叛逃敌军，这是无稽之谈，Theseus是Percival见过的最勇敢最磊落的飞行员...

 

 

今晚轮到Percival飞。

 

他起飞三分钟了，看到被甩在身后的陌生城市，黑暗中的，只有一半亮着，另一半是几天前被炸成焦土的废墟，星星点点的灯光显得弥足珍贵。

 

他执行了多少个任务了？打仗，只能是Alpha来干这个活儿，Alpha的天然的暴力倾向，好斗，越来越多的Alpha被打下来，我方敌方，弹药和药品开始见底，信息素和战争叠加，曾经让三个坦克兵互杀，他们活活呛死在对方狂暴的信息素里。

 

Alpha飞行员不能吃到足够的食物和定量的抑制剂。所以也有人说Theseus不是死于敌军偷袭，不是死于雷暴，而是突然降临的发情期。

 

航线上什么也没有，有时候Percival会有奇怪的直觉，在他被敌机锁定的时候，但是这个什么都没有的宁静夜晚，他觉得他被什么盯上了。他飞往另一个城市，中间隔着一大片起伏的山峦。

 

没有风，因为足够高了，没有星光，倒是有大月亮，他就这么稍微愣神，油表和雷达突然失灵。Percival觉得很吃力。被持续的盯着，控制着。

 

盯着他的是底下的山，盯着他的是黑色的大地。飞机在和吃力的攀升，雷鸟是最新式的飞机，引擎和挡风玻璃都锃亮，但它此时被什么死死的制约，动弹不得。

 

飞行员有时候迷信的厉害。相信怪力乱神，磁力线，空间之门，人鱼，什么什么的，还相信那些灵异的事情。Percival相信科学，他试图读懂相对论，这个观点很有趣味，但他最终只是读懂了那个聪明的犹太beta的比喻：和Omega在一起的话，Alpha会觉得时间飞逝。

 

飞机摇摆不停，Percival此时捏紧了口袋里的东西，Theseus的项链。

 

引擎完全失灵了，他曾经无数次的预演和幻想着自己会挨上那么一下，子弹或者炮弹，然后人事不知，一了百了。

 

不是这样清醒的下坠，失重也不陌生，但仍是失重训练不可比拟的，那毅然决然的下坠是拉扯他的，让他死的力量。

 

Theseus消失于大海，线路不同，Percival面临群山，即将惨烈的坠机，撞山，虽然坠海其实一样硬，但Percival觉得那还是好一点。

 

闭上眼睛。抚摸口袋里的项链盒子。就像那是他的宝贝一样。

 

而他触碰到项链盒的机扣，啪的打开，Percival在速降中只来得及看到一点绿色的衣裙，那照片可能是在晚上拍的，模模糊糊，呵，果然是Omega。

 

 

黑暗的大地即将降临。他即将投入一片火光中。

 

他撞在玻璃上，飞机挂在一棵树上，在飞机还没最终爆炸解体前，他奋力的爬了出来。

 

爬出飞机耗费了他仅有的力气，Percival仰面躺倒在地上，那是透过树影的月亮，他奋力的想抬起厚重的眼皮，渐渐失去意识。

 

不知道过了多久。

 

那是手电。还有一点人的声音吗？

 

“Credence你发现了什么？”Newt终于追上了他最用功也最孤僻的学生——CredenceBarebone。

 

他们的晚间生物观察课——用灯和摊开的白布来吸引夜晚的昆虫，有些学生很粗鲁，总是弄坏标本，而Credence不是，他能不费吹灰之力的从白布上拽下蚱蜢，萤火虫，和各种各样的飞蛾。他垂着头专注的把交尾的小虫子轻巧的捻下来。

 

这是让Newt发疯和乏味的封闭生活里唯一有趣的事。

 

Credence懵懂无知，他似乎还不懂交尾带来的不洁感。他是第二塞勒姆Omega学院里的唯一的一个不是被中途送来的孩子，他从小在这里长大。

 

Newt被送来做可笑的生物老师。

 

第二塞勒姆Omega学院，战争前，很多很多纯Omega学院，针对不同的阶级，和不同的需要，礼仪，舞蹈，绘画和料理家庭事务...

 

Newt 以为家人选择这里是因为环境隐蔽和隔绝，但后来他才开始意识到，这里，第二塞勒姆Omega学院，代表着惩罚。

 

惩罚不伦，惩罚不贞，惩罚愚蠢，惩罚不信上帝，惩罚各种犯错的Omega，他被封锁在深山里，也许是永久的。如同他被送上战场的亲哥哥。

 

他只能回忆，绿丝绸的裙子的凉滑触觉，它被Theseus扯下一角，用来蒙住他的眼睛。他们在大宅里跳舞，捉迷藏，他循着哥哥的气味找寻他，在某个房间里。他打开了最后一道房门，而Theseus打开了他的身体。

 

他们的父母看到那一幕时标记还没完，他们气喘吁吁的锁在一起，根本没办法分开身体，就像交尾中的蛾子，束手就擒。Theseus在他颈后只浅浅留下一点咬痕，浅的像他身上点点斑斑的雀斑一样不明显，哥哥被情欲丧失了理智，但就是没标记他。

 

他还能看到独角兽，而独角兽也愿意在他身旁徘徊，嗅闻，但迟疑的不肯接近。

 

 

父母比他们还难以接受的事实。他必须离开他安逸的家，有趣的生物学讨论会，离开父母，离开哥哥。他在这教授课程。对牛弹琴一样，刻薄的校长，粗糙的饮食，还有那些懵懂的Omega学生都是对他的惩罚。他失去了自由，失去了Theseus。

 

Credence手足无措的站在昏迷的Percival面前。他的身上多处受伤，血浆汩汩而出，而浓烈的信息素掺杂在血液里，Credence被本能的击中，他两脚瘫软的跪在Percival面前。

 

“我们得把他带回去，他会死的...”Newt同样被陌生而霸道的信息素侵犯的要呕吐。

 

又有几个学生壮着胆子凑上前来帮忙，他们架着Percival朝着学校方向走去，而眼皮沉重的Percival看到一头像毛边月亮一样乱的头毛。

02

Percival隐隐约约的知道自己应该是得救了，他们把他安置在一个地方，他放心的晕过去。

Percival接着做了几个特别奇怪的梦，像是从一个巨大的滑梯上滑下来，滑梯是用冰做的，感觉屁股冷飕飕的，他不知道自己睡了多久，迷糊的感觉到应该是天亮了，然后他听到一些声音，有人在压低了声音说话，还有，接着他感觉到有些触感在他唇边，喂他什么东西，他尝到非常苦的药水，他抬抬眼皮，眼皮肿胀的什么也看不清，他还是顺从的往下吞咽。

‘这是在哪呢？’他暗自想，这是对方的领地？  
他闻到熏蒸木头的气味，夹带一点点臭烘烘的说不上来的味道，还有床上漂白剂的味道，这味道有点熟悉，就像是他们家的佣人房，那些马夫煮茶的小木屋的味道。

“你在第二塞勒姆学校。”他听到一个女孩子的声音，他看到一点金色发卷儿，他仔细的辨认，想看出她的装束打扮，而这个女孩子挺聪明的，接口说道，“你坠机了飞行员，不过幸运的是，这里算是中立国的地界，而且很封闭。我是校医和历史老师，就算是把你交出去，也不会有奖励的。”她打消了他的担心，“我叫Queenie。” Percival点头，她是beta，他闻得出来。

“这段时间我和我丈夫会帮你养伤，不过，你要规矩点，这里是Omega学院，校长很严格。她能收留你纯粹是因为她信仰上帝，还有你的大腿和手臂都伤的很厉害，虽然没有伤到骨头，但你一两个月里基本没办法正常走动。”他暗暗使劲，果然觉得全身无力，她看着他，带着点友善的怜悯。

“谢谢...” Percival很渴，他看到这个女孩子围上围巾穿上外套，往外面走，可水杯放在一个柜子上。

“我还有几节课要上，我丈夫会帮你换药，一天两次，晚点他会给你带饭，他是这里的厨子。校长可能会来，也许不会，她不太好说话，毕竟你是Al...收留你很勉强，不过她也多半不会来，你可以安心休息。” 

Percival看着她走出去，带上门。皱眉，还是没喝上水。

Queenie的丈夫Jacob在晚上送来了饭，他是个微胖的beta，闻起来像面粉，同样的很友善，可是饭菜不怎么样，除了一枚鸡蛋，就是燕麦粥和一点面包，没有什么有营养的东西。Jacob人不错，他们交谈了几句，但是他很忙碌，他念叨着还要为校长和学生准备晚饭，就匆匆离去。

他点着蜡烛帮他换了一次药，Percival看清这个房间，应该是阁楼的房间，只放得下一张床，和一个柜子，有些药物和针剂在柜子里，这里大概就是学校里的医务室了。

他的伤口持续的跳着疼，还一直觉得特别渴，哼哼唧唧的在半梦半醒之间，他感觉到有人打开了房间门，飞行员耳聪目明的警醒了，又昏昏沉沉的看着黑暗中一丁丁点的小烛光。

接着探出一颗黑色的头，一个穿着旧式睡袍的人走进来。  
旧式•而且破旧•的Omega睡袍，那种保守Omega爱穿的，从头套到脚连身带袜子松松垮垮毫无美感的款式。在Omega里算是大骨架，但佝偻着背。站在门口半天。

Percival不知来者贵干，就没说话，闭上眼。

他听见一点脚步，那个人离他特别近，Percival闻到蜡烛燃烧完了的味儿，暗黑里那个人又走进了一些，然后在他的床跟前蹲下，他在...干嘛？

Percival在黑暗中能看见他顶着一个古怪而老土的发型，因为那个人在偷偷的倾身。鼻尖微微颤抖，闻他。

一点一点的从脖颈闻到他敞开的衣袖，闻的认真，闻的小心翼翼，边闻边体会似的。

Percival不明所以，隐约的伤痛被一点点同样古怪的本能兴奋压下去。  
老旧睡袍下的是一张特别年轻的脸蛋。还有黑夜里都能看出他的眼睛长的漂亮。

年轻的Omega越来越放肆和投入，他撩开了他的一点点被褥。他甚至没有注意到Percival已经没有因为伤痛而缓长的喘气，Percival屏息的看着他。

那个年轻的Omega因为紧张，而出了一点汗，好像更大的决心，他大着胆子，闭起眼睛来轻柔但亲昵的蹭着Percival的脸颊。根本也没有蹭到，只是男孩儿脸上的绒毛蹭着Percival的胡茬那么近。但他能真切的，被哈气般的感受Omega的一口湿软呼吸。他的味儿很甜，蠢甜蠢甜的。

Percival不合时宜的感觉到情欲。特别不合时宜。但Percival放纵了他的一切奇怪行为。反正也没有吃亏。  
看着男孩子退出去，又悄咪咪的关好房门。Percival决定守口如瓶。

而且睡得安稳。

第二天清晨，Percival被一根射进来的箭头惊吓到，箭矢从外面斜着射进来，毫无准头但力道十足的戳在柜子上。

03

 

Percival还没有办法凑到窗前去看到底是谁射出了箭，不过他听见两个人在下面悄声说话。一个声音有些像处于变声期，微微有些摩擦声带的嘶哑，而另一个的声音则比较干脆和清亮，听上去反而年纪小。

 

变声期说：“你你最好不要再这样做，这这个在这附近射箭真的很危险。”

清亮的声音则语气生硬：“把我的箭都收拾好。”

 

过了一小会，Percival听到男孩子说，“给你，你的箭都在这了...就...”等了一会儿，也不知道‘就’什么。

 

“还少了一支。”是懒洋洋的刁难的口气。

“但是，Kevin，我找不到...”

“你明明看到了，我把它射进楼上，那个窗户...对吧...”

 

Percival看着那根斜插在柜子上的箭矢，他能感觉到在楼下的男孩子被射箭恶作剧的男孩子为难着，正软弱的沉默。

 

“送饭的时候你去拿回来...Credence...我看到你昨晚出去了。”

“但是，Jacob会送饭...”

“你听见我说的了，晚上送饭的时候，你去，拿回来。”

然后他们的谈话终止了。

 

Percival歪歪扭扭的用没那么疼的那条胳膊撑起身子，扶着墙壁磨磨蹭蹭的下了床，大腿和小臂肌肉撕扯疼的他流出虚汗，汗液渍在伤口边缘有有点痒，他费力把箭头扯下，又把柜子上的水一饮而尽，然后放好杯子，把箭头握在手里。

金属箭头，被反复使用，金属疲劳，不太锋利了，钝的颜色开始柔和。木头旧箭杆，把它射进柜子里需要不少力气。而且，Percival注意到，箭头上沾带着一点深色血污。

在傍晚的时候送饭，还是Jacob，端着一枚孤零零的煮鸡蛋，白面包，他给飞行员换了一次药膏，内服几颗消炎药，Percival很想询问一些关于这个学校和这个地区事情，但他很谨慎。

 

Jacob这时候听到敲门声，他去开门，Percival听到了那个下午的声音。

“Queenie老师，好像好像，在找您...我可以，帮您收拾...盘子...”

这个理由配上紧张的口吻，一听就知道是瞎话。

 

“好吧，Credence，谢谢。”Jacob有点狐疑的看着门口的男孩子，就真的去找他的妻子。他们的校长平时这么古板严厉，把Alpha说的像洪水猛兽和污秽邪龙，这几天Omega学生都在不安，他乐意他们看看这个，就是一个正常的Alpha。但是他也有点惊讶居然是唯唯诺诺的Credence，他让出了路，躺着的这位伤的不轻，除了一点信息素，并没有威胁。

 

Percival放下餐叉，擦擦嘴，他看到这个男孩子低垂着头，不抬脸。

 

超龄，畏缩，衣着晦暗，干净。骨架在Omega里算是大，轮廓不像一般Omega那么柔和，发型古怪，头发鸦黑，连同眉毛与睫毛都黑而浓。

 

黑色的眼睛，很亮，漂亮。是昨晚潜入进来大胆嗅闻他的那个Omega。

 

Credence四处瞥视，然后千分之一秒对视到了Percival注视的视线，这让他手足无措起来，特别是手，垂在身侧的手顿时不知道放哪里好，紧张的放在脖颈上，又放下，并不笨拙，手很白。

 

他给人超龄的感觉，却很怯懦，然后他的信息素，甜丝丝的，是没有层次感的，一味天真单纯的甜味儿。

 

结合他昨晚的行为，Percival觉得有意思。

 

“孩子，你要一直站在那吗？”

男孩子不敢看他，甚至开始发抖起来。

“你要...收拾我的餐盘吗？”Percival维持了点庄重的口吻。

他仍然站在那。喉结和手。下一秒Credence一溜烟的跑了出去。

 

Percival坐在床上，真的嘴角带笑起来，牵连的整张脸的细小擦伤都疼，他可不知道自己这么吓人。都能把Omega吓跑了。

Percival又渴了。

 

然后三两分钟后，男孩子回来了。垂着头，下定决心的开口了。“我，我要找一支箭。”

 

“找什么？”Percival明知故问起来。

“一支，箭头，我看见，上午射进这个窗户里。”

“是你射进来的吗？”Percival让自己的语气尽量柔和点。不过他闷了一天，忍不住要逗他多说话。

“不，不是我，抱抱歉...”

“那是谁射的呢？为什么你要道歉呢，Cre..Cre你叫什么名字，我叫Percival，Percival Graves，空军飞行员，我很高兴认识你。”虽然抬不高，不过Percival 还是硬撑着，伸出手来，注视着这个奇怪但甜的跟水果糖一样的Omega。

 

Credence被注视着，他无法像往常一样挪开视线，他是下意识的伸出手，握住Percival的，手。

 

“...告诉我你的名字。”Percival的注视熠熠生辉，琥珀瞳仁，Credence从来没被人这样‘狠’的看过，即使是Lou校长，他的手被握紧，他感觉到了，被这个受伤的Alpha的信息素完全的控制和辖制，“...告诉我你的名字，我就还给你——那根箭头。”他从床底下拿出那根失落的箭头，Credence看到后舒展了一点，“...还有，请告诉我...为什么昨晚到我的房间？”

 

Credence又绷紧了。

 

接着他被Percival一点点的几乎拉进怀里，这次是Percival嗅闻他的脖颈和脸颊，躲也躲不开。Percival一点都没有负罪感，在这个封闭的学校，逗弄这个超龄未受标记的Omega，他并不是这么轻浮的利用信息素的Alpha，只是他很好奇，Credence闻上去，实在是太甜了...

 

如果咬上去？如果亲上去？如果插进去...

 

“Credence...”Credence气若游丝的报出Percival已经知道的自己的名字。

“Credence...”他总算放开了他，“好孩子，你能帮我倒杯水喝吗？”

 

他倒了水交给他，拿着箭头逃出房门。

Percival惊诧的发现他的手上手心里遍布着伤口。但来不及问。

 

过了一会儿，他听见下面，上午的那个声音在低声的抱怨，“你那么久。”

Credence嗯嗯的应着。接着就没有动静了。

 

Percival他愉快的闭上眼睛，睡去，至少今晚他喝够了水。

 

 

第五天的时候，Percival可以简单的活动了，Credence之后没在晚上出现过，而Jacob给了他一根拐杖，他的活动范围扩大了一些，身体恢复的缓慢，因为伙食太一般了。Percival想要吃肉，罐头，啤酒。

 

早上，五点，Percival睡的正熟，他被叫醒了。

 

第一次见到了Lou校长。女性。四五十岁，保守的清教徒，献身上帝，终身不标记。她目光炯炯有神的看着Percival。她是这里唯一的权威，在她说话的时候，毫无表情，如同戴面具，甚至她脸上的皱纹都屈服了。

 

“Mr.Graves。”她微微的点头。

“Lou校长，非常感谢您的收留...”

她打断他，“我并不是来寒暄的。如您已经知道的，这里是一所Omega学校，您的存在其实有很多不便，但今天我诚恳的要求您，必须参加我们的早祷与赞美敬拜，第二塞勒姆的校规：在学校里的所有人都要参加每周四的赞美敬拜。所以，如果您腿脚方便，请您和我来。我在外面等你。”她走出去。

 

Percival只好目瞪口呆的起床。穿上衣服，他讨厌这个不近人情的校长，Lou没什么耐性了在催促，他的头发多日未洗，所以舔了舔手试图把头发弄整齐服帖，但仍然垂下丝缕。随便了。

 

“Mr.Graves，我比您还不愿意您加入我们，但校规如此。”

“不，我的荣幸。”Percival赌气的说，尽力跟随在这位校长后面，她也没有减速，Percival一瘸一拐，腋下拄拐杵的肩膀酸痛。

 

他们来到学校后独立的小教堂。那里已经站了所有的学生和所有的校工。而天还没真的亮。

 

校长的到来并无稀奇，但Alpha的出现让这个空间里都是稀奇的吸气声，目光点点落在他身上，他就站在了一个角落，Jacob在他附近，他没有看到Credence在哪儿。

 

Percival在心里默默的耸肩膀：看吧看吧，我这个Alpha，是撒旦。

 

而赞美圣诗由一位站上讲台的Omega启唱，哦！

哦，上帝。

 

小教堂里仅有的一面彩绘玻璃。

Percival发誓他没有见过这么绿的眼睛，和这么虔诚的天籁般的圣颂，环绕着他周身的圣洁感，身量纤细，又年纪稍长，绿眼睛Omega，他那么的，与众不同，他的白色长袍，纤长手指按在深色圣经上，太阳升起，阳光透过，点点雀斑。万物滋长舒展的绿嫩芽...那天晚上，他见过的，毛月亮，橘猫般的浅色的头毛。

 

Percival甚至还无法辨认他的信息素就被他击中和震撼。学校里的晨间总结开始了。

 

“他不是学生，他是这里的生物老师。”Jacob回头小声的告诉他，他的表情有点了然和揶揄。

 

而Percival还没能接话，就难以置信的看到，Credence。

他正跪在最前面，而Lou高高扬起手里的熟牛皮皮鞭，一下下的狠狠的抽打在他摊开的，举高的，布满旧伤的手心里。

皮鞭沉重的劈开空气，闷声落下，Credence很能挨，几乎闷声不哼，Percival看到Credence挨打时没能马上做出反应，每个人都不能置身事外，但他们只能默默的数着数。

一下，五下，十下，每一下都这么来，然后换另一只手，崩开血肉，掌心开花。

这肯定不是第一次了。那种甜味儿泛滥在Percival鼻腔，迫使他热血冲脑，就跟发情似的。淡不下来，本能的Percival的‘住手’就要脱口而出。

但Lou开始捋皮鞭，她已经打完了。她依旧没什么表情，只是完成一项任务，环顾四周的Omega，然后俯身和Credence平静的贴面，“上帝宽恕你。”

Credence用手背撑着从地上歪歪扭扭的站起来。退后几步，他一头热汗，呼出很长的气。

接下来的内容就稀松平常，Lou沉浸在她和上帝之间的冗长祈祷中，Percival看到绿眼睛Omega慢慢磨蹭，凑到Credence前，抬起Credence的手。

他们不用说话，绿眼睛Omega很动情，同情心深重的噙着一滴泪，看着受鞭挞的同类，而且好像挺内疚惭愧似的。

而Credence一言不发的表达了‘我没事’的意味，似乎还带点你又能做什么呢的无奈。腻腻歪歪同病相怜，Percival也不知道是不是自己想太多。

然后他听见身后有动静，一个男孩子被两个beta扭着推搡进来，然后扭着站定在门口，其他人见怪不怪，他们只需要他出现，站着，即可。

这个年轻人的穿着有点出格和古怪，头发长而密，发质很好，然后布料很紧的绷在他身上，让他线条毕现，他不是绿眼睛Omega那种颀长款式，而是挺拔和矫健的肉体，绷紧的，狩猎前的小猎豹，而一双眼睛圆圆的盯着扭他胳膊的beta，接着斜视前方，目光停在那，一瞬间Percival觉得半瘸的自己有点被挑衅。

这种对视总是发生在两个alpha之间，他是？一个Alpha吗？Omega？学生吗？

接着他看到这个年轻人大摇大摆同时轻捷无声的走到Credence面前，Lou满眼都是上帝，年轻人用手掴了下Credence的后脑勺。

Credence被打的一愣，无声的口型：“Kevin...”

好吧，原来这个就是Kevin...

而后Kevin慢悠悠的环视了一圈绿眼睛，样子很欠。

他对着绿眼睛吐出舌尖，Percival看到了两丸白色的药片正躺在他的舌上。他闭上嘴，吞咽。

绿眼睛愤怒生气，双颊微红，他的样子更生动和漂亮了。

Percival看到Jacob无奈的摇头。

当Lou转过身来，三个人都不再小动作。

接着Lou宣布早晨的祈祷结束，从Percival身边置若罔闻的走过。Jacob搀扶他回到小小的医务室。

Percival被换了一次药膏，之后Jacob在忧愁的翻箱倒柜，而且一无所获。

“你在找什么？”

Jacob为难的看着Percival开口 ，“找... Percival先生，您身上有什么值钱的东西吗？”

“你需要钱？做什么？”

“Newt，就是领唱的生物老师，他又把他的抑制剂给了Credence，但是大概，Credence的...大概是又被Kevin抢走了。”

“Newt...” Percival眼睛亮一亮，在唇齿间念诵这个名字，那种美妙的感觉还挥之不去，他现在知道了绿眼睛Omega的名字，脑海里浮现出一副他在圣象下面咬Newt脖子的画面。

Jacob咳嗽了下打断了他的出神，Percival关注重点，“你说...Kevin？”

“他是Omega，千真万确，可是他分化的特别迟，而且一直看上去闻上去都是Alpha，听说他的Alpha母亲从前对他很器重，而且期望很高，所以是她亲自把他送到这里，就像送走人生耻辱。”

Percival回想起刚刚Kevin的眼神，还有他射出的箭。

他恨Percival是Alpha。

“但这孩子的确很难管，说不好他在想什么，对Lou或者其他人都很冷淡，但是，好像专门欺负Credence。Queenie今天会去镇上采购，如果您有什么能换点...钱，我想为他们，Credence和Newt，买一点抑制剂。”

Jacob 看到Percival 翻找了衣服口袋一无所有后，有点小失望，不过又安慰他，“这没关系，我再想想别的办法，让Credence能熬过这几天。”

“校长为什么打Credence？”

“他...格外的...”beta难为情似的清清喉咙，“可能您会体会更明显，他的发情期格外甜，Lou讨厌他的信息素，她说那是罪恶的蜜，她因此而打他。但这不是他的错您说对吗...他没有自己的Alpha能够缓解，Lou校长的抑制剂发给同学的太少，因为这玩意儿越来越贵了。”Jacob无望的翻完了最后一个空药瓶，“Newt有时候会省下自己的给Credence，都让Kevin抢走了。”

Credence，难怪他会跑来嗅闻他，但那杯水车薪，他也没别的法子了或许。Percival能理解，皮开肉绽的掌心，但他的同情心有限。

而Jacob接下来的话把Percival 带入遐思中，“而且...Newt老师请假了，这种时候他都会消失一天，不知道他是怎么熬过去的...”

哦，那位绿色眼睛的Omega，Percival不知道自己为什么会对他这么...

他或许是个表里如一的纯良Omega，在发情期也不触碰自己。在禁袍的束缚下禁欲的阖着眼，微微的喘和叹气，手在身侧安分的放着，手掌摊开，但抵不过天性使然，慢慢的张开腿或是合拢腿，磨蹭扭动着自己，隔靴搔痒，忍耐着，哽咽的张开绿眼睛，望向虚空...古板的如同那些Omega修士一样小声的叫，上帝~哦~上帝，但因为他长得这样美，就挺撩人。

但事实总比Percival的妄想更有趣。

入夜之后，绿眼睛的Omega藏匿在学校后的一个隐秘山洞里，这是他野外生物课的发现。他的衬衫丢在一边，赤膊环抱着一头鹿，小母鹿，Newt的发情期到了，双眼绿的璀璨奇异，而眼角眼睑又红又薄，他抑制不住了，忘情大胆的靠近，抱住母鹿的脖颈，Newt小就喜欢亲近动物，动物也喜欢他，或者他的信息素挺无害的，他又恍惚的褪掉裤子，脚踝攀附在她的腹部，小母鹿没跑开，脚趾磨蹭着她的皮毛，之后他攀上她的背，分开两只长腿，骑上鹿，放浪的呻吟和抽搐，Newt不停的起伏身体，模拟被插入的耸动，母鹿开始不安分，想要离开这个怪怪的湿乎乎的山洞。

Newt安抚的顺了顺鹿的耳朵，又顺着身躯抚摸，捏到母鹿的乳头，在她的背脊上的硬毛蹭着自己的乳头，几根手指已经隐没在Newt的身体中，体液滴答，濡湿一片皮毛，抽插伴随着喃喃的道歉，“对不起，对不起，我...我...快好了，就马上好了。真的，马上...呜..你.别动...”他神志不清，而鹿挣扎的更厉害。直到Newt脑子里有白色的舒适的闪电划过。

“Theseus！”

他脱力的倒在鹿的身上，要睡着，而鹿显然不想背着他，忍了一会儿，翻下身甩开Newt，哒哒跳跃着蹦出山洞。却停在洞口。

鹿警惕的凝神倾听。

嗖——

她抬起蹄子，逃走了。从暗处射出又一根箭头，很不准，偏了很多。

树叶里一点点纷乱，一个人探出身来，Kevin轻巧的抽出另一支箭矢，瞄准，但鹿跑远了，他只好作罢。

不过Kevin笑笑，他仍有收获，他看到林间地上有东西在闪光。

一个漂亮的，凹刻星芒镶着单钻的金项链盒。

Kevin把项链连同盒子挑在自己的指尖，就着微弱的月光，他歪着头想想，打开盒子。来到第二塞勒姆之后，Kevin发现自己最大的痛苦并非被他母亲抛弃，而是来自胃里持续的，难忍的饥饿，他从不遵守规矩，所以总被罚，他饿极了，他利用一切资源。

柔和线条的侧颜，天真的表情。绿裙子美人儿~Newt，可他在这可没法穿的这么精致。那么盒子的主人应该是Newt了。谁帮他拍过这么...的照片，又好好的珍藏着？Kevin仍然喜欢以Alpha的视角和思路考虑问题，所以虽然他不开口，但他不会注意不到他们的生物老师。黄金质地，可以值点钱，可是，他也没办法走出去。这里太偏僻，山峦起伏，从最近的小镇上来回需要时间。而且，就是走出去，他不再是，什么也不是了，过去的一切理所当然都不成立了。

他这么想着，就看到了Newt本人，好巧的。Newt在余韵里呆了一小会儿，从山洞里钻出来，随风飘过来他的信息素，他散发的气味是极度慵懒倦怠，和一个Omega苦苦熬过发情期后的微妙撒娇。

Kevin抽出一支箭，箭头一直紧紧跟着Newt，他幻想着把他射倒。不过最终他目送Newt离开。他今晚没有射到鹿，他从来就没有射到任何动物。他勾着嘴角笑了笑，收好金盒，扭头离开这里。

Omega们每天的课程单调乏味，他们在教室里祈祷，用很多很多时间来学习编织和家务，只有下午短暂的生物课时间Newt可以带领几个学生，在户外锻炼一小会儿。如同坐牢放风。

Lou校长不可能允许她的学生和Percival接触，他们通常都在她的视线范围内，只是她没有想到Percival恢复的速度这么快，已经可以拄着拐杖在学校周围远远的溜达。

Kevin总是一个人走的远远的练习射箭。他的练习地点接近密林边缘，他的箭靶简陋，弓很重，他只有几支旧箭，反复射出捡回，都钝到没有棱角，只能凑合用。拉弓，瞄准，绷紧手臂，嗖的射出箭。这一切能让Kevin短暂的感觉到，控制力。这是他分化为Omega之后，一无所有之后，仅剩的一点点东西。

Percival在这养伤就快要闷死了。他每天都能看到Kevin射箭，他时常目露凶光同时射箭技法非常糟糕。Kevin是个非常特别的Omega。

“要是你一直这样射，一百年也不会有什么长进。”Percival终于忍不住搭话了。Percival刻意的站在他身后，几乎感觉不到他的信息素。

他的话惊扰了Kevin的注意力，他的箭弓不小心的刮弹在他的手臂内侧，疼死了！他骂了一句，撩起衣袖，白皙的胳膊上有一条被箭弓弹的红痕。

Percival更加走近Kevin一步，他站在他身后。现在是他几乎贴在他身后了，他们的身体同样都在散发热力，但他们都没有动作。因为树林边缘，在树底下蹲着一只，兔子。

小小白白的一团。

“你想要它吗？”Percival压低了声音。

Kevin不做声的点头，饿狠狠的盯着兔子。

Percival在他身后手把手的帮他拉开弓箭，他们呼吸相贴，气息可闻，Percival的脸颊能触碰到Kevin的头发丝， Kevin丝毫不腿软，也丝毫不为所动。

年长的Alpha教导年幼的Alpha，这从前对他来说并不陌生。他在心跳，但紧张完全来自于狩猎。

Kevin的信息素浅淡而凌冽，冰块没有什么味道，好闻的很。

Percival用了一点时间，瞄准是他的本能，机枪或者弓箭都类似。他锁定了兔子，嗖的一下射出了箭。

那只兔子应声扑倒，蹬地几下。Kevin第一次得到猎物。他看着Percival，他能，这么准，还这么有爆发力。

“瞄准比什么都重要，眼睛箭头猎物三线合一，什么都别想。” Percival没有因为属性而轻视他，他教的是精华，随后Percival捏了一下他的手臂，然后拄着拐杖慢悠悠的走开。

他走近猎物，弯腰提起兔子耳朵，露出一截腰线。

烧一把火。

打兔子，洗兔子，烤兔子，火上的肉弄的香喷喷的。Kevin咬了一口肉，抹着油乎乎的手指，手臂内侧开始火辣辣的疼，他轻轻的哼了一声。

=======================

当晚Credence又来了。

Percival没有睡实，他轻易的被那种甜味叫醒。

Credence的发情期如此漫长，整周他都甜腻湿滑，他还不能像Newt那样独自处理，他什么都不懂，只是本能的不想再因为他的味道而挨打。

还要挨多少打才能度过呢。

Percival几乎是秒醒，破旧睡衣的Omega就站在房门口，他更甜了，他甜的像蜜了。信息素汹涌的灌进他的鼻腔。

就像偷偷出现的那个夜晚一样，可怜的小Credence只想得到一些慰藉。

他悄悄的走近，悄悄的闻着Percival，悄悄的撩开他身上覆盖的被子，就闻一下就好，一下就好。

哦，上帝，但Percival今天没穿…没穿睡衣。

Percival在睡梦里慢慢的翻了个身，背脊对着Credence，Alpha的肩膀宽厚，脊椎线条有力，薄薄的肌肉覆盖着身体，凹陷的腰窝。

Credence忘记了嗅闻，只是贪婪的打量这陌生的美丽的物种，和他的畏缩不同的这么不一样的身体。用眼睛丈量他的每一寸。

Percival窃笑，让他看个够，他突然翻身，伸出手来，把颤抖的Omega拽上床。

Credence在黑暗里瞪大眼睛，他被发现了，他吓坏了，惊声尖叫之前被Percival按住嘴，

“嘘…”Percival趁势跨在他身上，“别叫~”他的大腿仍然不能太用力，这个软绵绵的Omega。

“先生…”他含混的小幅度的挣扎，Percival只是很有策略的，轻轻的安抚他，他一点点的抚摸他的头和脖颈，Credence一直瞪着眼睛不知所措，而舒适的感觉却出现了。他甚至发出了一点如猫咪一样舒服的声音。

“这可以是…我们的秘密，Credence，” Percival把自己埋在他的脖颈间，用鼻子逗弄他的腺体。“我知道你不舒服，你可以在这多呆一会儿，待几个小时。我不会告诉别人。”

Credence觉得自己在浪花里扑腾，使不上力气，瘫软沉溺，他试图推阻的手被Percival握住，一瞬间古怪的感觉集中他的全身——Percival正在舔他的手心，旧伤口没有一点隐藏的暴露在陌生的Alpha舌尖，他细致的品味他的新旧伤口，那么多，Credence抽咽着，要被弄哭了。

同时那真的有效，他缓和了Credence几乎要适应的手痛，他感到轻盈的舒适。这真的不这么疼了。可是Omega感到自己的体内不受控制，湿的要命。

Percival舔够了他的手心，看着被摆布的不能自抑的Omega，深深的看进去，这个佝偻，无能为力，被打怕了的小男孩，他需要一点帮助。

但并不是无偿的。

他牵起Credence的手掌，把他按在自己的下腹，Omega被牵引着摸索Percival的躯体，不论接下来要发生什么，都是他不能承受的，但也都是他不能抗拒的。

他握住了Percival火热的，随着Percival的喜好，撸动，或快或慢。他被迫做着，而不察觉Percival已经松开了他的手，已经是他自己动。

Credence被Percival压着，亲他唇角，Percival吻得很轻，他不想标记他，他想缓和他的信息素，他不想这个孩子再挨打，“…张开嘴，张开，张嘴，Credence...”

Credence就被蛊惑一样的唇齿轻启，他猜测的亲吻并未到来，而是Percival的一丝口水就缓缓的滴进他的嘴里，他乖巧的吞下Percival给的一切体液，这如同抑制剂一样会缓和他的兴奋。

“好吃吗？”Percival看到那唇瓣水光润泽，他含了下Credence的嘴角，又离开，再给予一丝银亮口水，Credence照单全收，吞咽一空后期待的看着。

“还要？”如此三番，Credence手上不停，仍然保持速率撸动Percival，但注意力全在Percival的嘴唇，他渴，他还想要，他探身去找寻Percival的唇，确被轻轻的按回去。

Percival终于探下身，忍不住深吻他。他们的舌尖肆意触碰，Credence呼吸困难，他恍惚觉得自己要被吞吃掉了，而稍后他的手中一大片湿滑，Percival畅快的喘息几次之后，才一切归于安静…

Percival允许他睡在这里，但被人抱着睡觉的体验非常陌生，也并不舒服，Credence在天亮之前悄悄的离开。他全身沾满了Percival的气味，他会在祈祷课前搞定的，而他的信息素已经开始平复。也许真的不用再挨打了，这次。

Queenie回来了。

她和另外几个校工带回来一些食物，之后就来到阁楼，神色紧张的单独和Jacob交谈很久，Jacob最终为Percival带来了坏消息。小镇几天之前已经沦陷，成为敌国的控制区，他们在清点人员和物资，而曾经坠机的消息在小镇上散布开来，很快就会有人穿过山峦与密林，来到学校打探消息。

Lou校长肯定会把Percival交出去。所以，Jacob建议Percival赶快离开。

06

 

现下Percival伤未痊愈，不过只是从这个学校逃出去很容易。

他当然不愿意做俘虏，可穿过已经沦为敌占区的镇子，回到出发的城市，飞机只消飞一会儿，但没有交通工具的话，距离就很远，而且还要掩人耳目，躲过敌军的搜查和围捕。

 

Queenie和Jacob也仔细考虑了这些因素，他们觉得当务之急是Percival不能留在学校里，Lou讨厌他，而搜查可能随时到来。

 

他们决定入夜就出发，Jacob偷驾学校里的马车，把Percival悄悄送到住在小镇边上Queenie的姑妈家，让他躲一阵子。然后他们连夜赶回来，就算被Lou发现了，Percival那时也已经离开。

 

Percival十分感激这对素昧平生的夫妻，他们都非常勇敢和友善。

 

在这个小房间里，Percival早早吃了晚餐，而后静静的从暮色降临等到入夜再到深夜。Percival甚至还平心静气的祈祷了一小会儿，宗教让他没来由的联想到Newt。

 

这个时间学院里没有一丝亮，几乎所有人都入睡了。几乎，但不是全部，Credence，甜糖冻一样的Omega。在午夜悄悄的摸着楼梯走过来，轻车熟路的不点蜡烛，来找受伤的Alpha，酝酿在Alpha的怀里得到让他瑟瑟发抖的慰藉。Percival一点儿都没想到。

 

Queenie和Jacob如约而至，谨慎小心的搀扶着Percival下楼，往外走，他们都没有注意到躲在楼梯角落里小老鼠一样的Credence。

 

而后Credence就这样缩着脖子，悄悄的无声的跟在他们后面。

 

Kevin早已发觉，他对同屋的Credence常常在夜里消失见怪不怪，这学院里晚上有很多人会干点属于自己的小秘密的事，他很敏锐但他通常懒得理。

 

而今晚，他有强烈的，射箭的兴致。在Credence蹑手蹑脚的离开后，他背上自己的箭包。也悄无声息的离开房间。

 

那些他一直射不到的鹿。或者，不让他吃饱的校长。或者，总躲在山洞里的生物老师。或者，一到发情期就甜的晕头转向的室友，或者，对他指手画脚的Alpha。Alpha。

 

Queenie和Jacob和Percival摸黑来到马厩，他们意外的踩到一条躯体——躺在干草堆上睡着的Newt被踢醒了，他们点了蜡烛，看到Newt的头上还有几根干草。

 

面面相觑了几秒钟之后，Newt似乎立即明白了他们的来意，他站起来说，拍拍那匹醒着的栗色母马，“lisa昨天肠胃不好，我照顾她，给她喂了一点药草…”Newt没有看着Percival，他持续的摸着lisa的鼻子，但Percival深深的看着Newt。继而伸出手，帮他摘掉头上的干草。让Newt有点不习惯的别开脸。

 

Newt会告发他们？阻止他们？还是？

 

“lisa的…状态应该…能拉车。”Newt清楚的表明了自己的态度，而且马上开始着手准备马车，Queenie和Jacob笑着‘哦’了一声，也开始忙活，小Newt老师果然人挺好的。

 

他们悄悄出发了，只有一点点声响。

Credence就一直跟着，看着，直到他们离开，他扒着学院黑色的铁栏杆，喉间压抑的发出细细的孩童般的咽泣。热泪顺面颊流淌。

 

Kevin从后面绕过来。同平时一样的用力掌掴Credence的后脑勺。惊得Credence忘记继续哭。

 

“谁也别想走。”Kevin留下这句话，就匆匆的飞奔，如忍者消失在夜色里。

Credence揉了揉被打痛的头，才发现后脑和手上都蘸着血。

 

Credence回头，一步，一步，越来越快的往回走，直到看到了地上的Lou的尸体。他惊恐的摔倒，看到Lou穿着最保守式样的睡衣，她瞪圆了眼睛，仍是没有一丝皱纹。胸口中箭，一箭穿心。

 

Credence瘫坐在地上，喘气如狗，他不知道自己对着尸体呆坐了多久，而后他慢慢的，摇晃着起身…不再急喘。

 

他拔出箭头。手穿过Lou的腋下，他用吃奶的力气拖着死沉的Lou，一直把她拖进马厩里…

=============

顺着学院外的路，进入密林，再穿过一座小山坡，几个小时的夜路。

似乎一切顺利，Jacob夫妻在前面驾车，而Newt和Percival在马车里面对面。

 

Newt坐着，手好好的放在收拢的腿上，他也不习惯看着人。而Percival直直坐着，带着军人的威仪，又沉默不语。稍微有些冷场。但随后Percival放松了身体，突然噗的笑了，Percival不再严肃，他开始歪着头带着一丝笑意，从头至尾的打量这个Omega，不带掩饰的视线。他们距离很近，马车随着行进而晃动，让Newt觉得睫毛颤抖，刚刚还冷场的氛围变得微妙不安。

 

Newt轻易的被看毛，虽然暗，但他知道自己开始脸红，喉咙发紧，他试图开启一些话题，“嗯，您是飞行员…”这是废话，也太蠢了，他也意识到了。

 

可Percival不介意，他笑意盈盈，语气诚恳，十分温柔，“是啊，我想你见过了我的飞机，在树上的。是你救了我。我们见过…好几次了对吗？我是飞行员Percival ，Percival Graves。”

 

Percival此时就很想要握着Newt的手。

虽然很无理，但在这个小空间里他觉得这能轻易做到。所以这点念头随着马车而不停的摇晃。摇晃，摇晃…

 

Percival下午的祈祷大概起效了。夜路太黑，lisa被一个石头硌了下，马车不稳当，Newt前倾栽向Percival。Percival扶住他，而且没松手。

 

Newt心慌意乱的抬起脸，绿色眼睛有些迷茫，信息素让Percival突然有点似曾相识的奇怪的感觉。

 

Newt比那些Omega学生成熟的多，他早就该被标记了。Percival挽着他的手想，感觉那点温热。

 

“Newt，我知道你叫Newt。能告诉我全名是什么？”

 

Newt张张嘴，矜持的从Percival手里抽出自己被攥住的手，“…我姓Scamander，Percival先生。”

 

“我也认识一个Scamander，他是个好飞行员，可惜两周前失踪了，不然我也不会来到这里了。” Percival回想起他的好友Theseus起飞前叨念月亮亲吻金盒的样子，有些感慨，他把这珍贵的金盒项链也弄丢了。

 

而后Percival眼见着Newt突然间面色全变，急切的抓着他的手问道，“他叫什么？我有个哥哥，他叫Theseus，Theseus Scamander。我是他的弟弟，你说的，失踪的人，他叫什么名字？”

 

Percival有强烈的感觉，金盒里的照片，那模糊的窈窕的绿裙身影，他看着Newt的眼睛，慢慢的问出口，却已经在心里确认，

 

“Artemis？”

 

这让Newt看上去几乎心碎了，一滴饱满的泪水从他绿色的眼中滑落。

如此美丽，而脆弱的Omega，Percival想安慰他，接着撕毁他…

 

Lisa突然发出一阵悲惨的嘶鸣，马车剧烈的摇晃，滚下山坡。

 

Percival在剧痛中醒来，原本受伤的腿现在完全动弹不得，Newt呻吟着倒在他身边，而Jacob夫妻不见人影，四周即是悬崖，这相当不妙。

 

他看到Lisa，她的额头鲜血汩汩而出，只剩下一口气，她快死了，因为它头上中了一根箭。

 

站在山坡上的一个人，他绕了近路，他正在微笑，他目光雪亮，松弛，邪恶。

 

Kevin。

07

Kevin在朝着他们走近，越来越近。他快走到Percival和Newt跟前，但他首先走到lisa跟前，弯腰，拔箭头，这给了lisa一个痛快，可怜的马儿不再翻动鼻孔呼吸，几番细微的抽搐之后，她死了。

 

Kevin照旧在自己绷紧紧的黑布衣服上擦拭箭头，毫不在意自己裸露展现的皮肤，他很瘦，但露出的一点苍白肚皮也微凸，这也是Omega的性征之一，腹部脂肪用于保护胎儿，他们多少都会有点可爱的小肚子。Kevin分化之前，总没有想到自己还会有这样的体征。

 

但那段肌肤白亮如同月牙，或是细镰刀。肚皮是白亮的，手执的箭头是白亮的，而Kevin的头发和眼睛是被提纯过的黑，死神一样纯。

 

这都让Percival觉得惊心动魄，晃眼。而这次Percival清楚的感到自己的大腿在流血，因为他的身体越来越凉越来越沉重。

 

他走近他们了。

 

他今晚大开杀戒，已经杀死了所有的活物，学院里，还有这路上。他没有放过Percival和Newt的道理。Percival血压降低，他的身体在报警，他本能的合上眼睛，在丧失意识之前，他感觉到Newt挣扎着挡在他的前面。

 

====================================

 

Percival如同在自己的雷鸟号上，他不停的被击落，又不停的拉升，反反复复最终置于一片火海中...

 

他从火海里醒来。

但口角和额间都是热汗。

 

 

热汗要把他淹没，甚至连他的伤口都浸湿了，他疼痛的扭动身体，被死死的按住。

 

直到Percival感到一阵清凉。

这清凉像风一样，在他身体上轻盈的游走，抚慰那些热和疼。

 

但不够，还是不够。他在昏迷之际，想抓住那清凉的源头，让它安抚他滚烫的腿伤。有几次他成功了，那清凉来到他的腿上，但那总是很短暂，维持不了多久，他再次睡去。他好像听到有人低诵祈祷。

 

那清凉隔段时候就出现。

Percival不知道过了多久，一天还是几小时。

 

这有效，他应该是降温了，因为Percival的感觉渐渐清晰起来，伴随着清凉的，一阵好闻的信息素气味，他先闻到气味，才清醒了一点意识，最后睁开了眼睛。

 

然后他知道清凉的来源了。

 

那个绿眼睛Omega，正在用一块蘸水的棉布为他擦身，从脸开始，然后脖子。他把棉布浸入旁边的水盆里，再开始擦拭他的手臂，这水里或许有掺了酒精，很凉，Percival发出一点昏沉舒适的哼声，开始的时候绿眼睛的Omega他别着脸，尽力减少指尖和Percival身体的接触，尽力不去看Percival的身体，然后他开始擦他的胸口，他擦的很轻，很细致，很尽心，就是没什么准头。棉布总是脱手，Newt只好短暂的回头，看着Percival的胸口，想要快一点擦完。

 

却浑然不觉Percival已经清醒。

Percival看到自己上身完全裸露，只穿着一件贴身的系绳内裤。

 

他很好闻，但不够近，Percival还不能记住他的信息素。

 

Percival无事可做，微微眯着眼睛，好整以暇的看着Newt一头乱乱的头发和微红的脸蛋。

 

Percival坏心的把自己的手搭在Newt的手腕上，让他惊的啊了一下，扒拉开Percival的手，有点羞愤的抬起脸，但Percival看上去迷迷糊糊，Newt只好把这当做高烧中的Percival又一次混乱的无意识的举动。

 

一直擦到Percival的股沟附近。棉布停滞了。

 

Percival等了一会儿，他觉得内裤的边缘和系绳都被棉布洇湿湿了。

Omega扭过头，捂着自己的脸，咽下喉间的哼唧，他在踌躇。

 

而Percival屏住呼吸，他也兴奋...和紧张了。

 

然后Percival听到他在小声的祈祷，来回胡乱的划十字。

“God，blablabla，God，blabla...”

上帝会原谅他的。

 

Percival合上眼睛上扬嘴角，感受到Newt的手正牵着系绳一端，而后轻巧的拉开它...

 

再然后是他柔软的手，探进他的腿间，Newt咬着嘴唇，脸红的要爆炸，这部分Newt不能扭脸乱擦了，他仔细的看着自己的手，在Percival的内裤里，探索，避开不能碰的部分，而这实在是很难哦，他难免的碰到他Alpha的那部分内容。

 

Percival飘飘然的想，这是战友的弟弟。

 

他轻巧的拂拭过他的伤口，而后在伤口边缘处仔细的擦拭，这让Percival疼的呻吟了一声，要擦干净这真的疼，Percival方才还有逗弄Omega的闲心，而转眼就冷汗淋漓，视线不清，大口呼吸。

 

Newt连忙安慰着，“Percival先生，这马上就好，你不弄干净会感染的。”

 

Percival含混不清的呻吟en....mmmm，听上去他已经疼的叫妈。

 

Newt却没有嘲笑他，似乎也没有了刚刚那种种Omega和Alpha之间的尴尬忌讳。

他俯下身，短暂的压下来，有点用力的拥抱了Percival汗湿的脖颈，希望藉此能给他一些力量，让他别这么疼。

 

躯体相贴，Percival感受到的躯体暖而柔嫩，信息素清新的一塌糊涂，Percival听到他在耳畔软乎乎的带着奶味儿般说，“mommy is here，that’s ok，mommy is here...”

 

Newt小心翼翼的完成了最难擦的部分，重新换水再擦，Percival看到Newt垂头拧水，他小白鸭一样线条优雅的后颈，还有一个浅淡的几乎看不出来的牙齿痕迹。

难道，他是被标记过的？但这痕迹又过于浅了，Percival感到一点点失落。

 

Percival的高烧就在这天褪去了。

 

而那天晚上发生的一切，他还不清楚，他一直没有见到其他人，Jacob夫妻。学院里的其他那几个学生，他不清楚为什么自己又回到学院，也不清楚为什么会被Newt照顾。

 

但好的方面是伙食和住宿条件似乎都有所提高，Percival睡在二楼还是三楼，一个虽然简朴，但明显是Omega使用的房间里，床和柜子都有简单的蕾丝花纹，不再是阁楼的小医务室。这似乎是在学院内部的学生房间。还有，每餐都能有一点肉和牛奶，只是面包切的很不规整，但Percival也不挑。Newt自我逃避般的不再问关于哥哥的问题，他忍耐的很辛苦，然后一直拼命照顾Percival。

 

不过Percival睡得不好，总像是幻觉听到一些挖土的声响似的。

 

但其实Percival的听觉没有问题。因为接连几晚那两个柔弱的Omega都没闲着——Credence和不情愿的Kevin，一直在学院后的玫瑰园里，松土，埋人。

 

 

只过了一天后，一封电报从小镇上来。

 

战胜国的中尉和五名Alpha士兵将在明天到访第二塞勒姆Omega学院。

 

这是个预先声明，因为即使是要搜查，Alpha也必须事先声明，Alpha永远不能随意的进入未标记的Omega学院，那是野兽般的行径。

 

Percival身体恢复了不少，但Percival在房间里本能的握着腰间，才发现自己没有武器。

 

而Newt比Percival镇定一点点。Newt未语先红面的样子Percival已经很习惯了，而且隐约觉得这很可爱很纯。

 

“他们不清楚学院的情况，我是这里的教师，我去应付他们，就说放假了学生都回家了，这样瞒混过去，如果他们搜查，你...你就...你，你...要假装最近扭伤了脚，还有你的身份，我帮你找衣服，你要假装是这学院房子的主人，你要假装是，是我的...我的Alpha。Cre和Kevin是，是假期寄宿生。”他下意识的摸了摸自己的脖颈，这浅浅的痕迹。

 

Percival暗自扶额，Newt这纯Omega言情小说一般的安排...

 

“什么？”Percival不愿意他冒险。但他行动不便，Newt已经一溜烟的走出去准备。

 

等到Newt展开那条时常在脑海里但其实压箱底暌违已久的绿裙子时，他有点痛苦和辛酸，而当绿裙子分毫不差的套在他身上的时候，Newt觉得自己在这个枯井一样的学院里消磨了太久，今天又是个有血有肉有感情的Omega了。

 

第二天如期而至，战胜国的中尉也如期而至。

 

学院被五个有枪的Alpha士兵围住。他们敲了铁门，守在门口。

Newt微抬下巴，祈祷自己能蒙混过去。他精心梳理过头发，新的鞋子，甚至眼上用了一些装饰粉让自己显得更成熟，而着一袭绿裙把他衬托的高贵凌然，他即将走出门口的时候，看傻的不止是Cre，还有Percival。

 

而Kevin一丝坏笑的打量他，吹了口哨。

 

“mommy，take it.”Kevin走过去为Newt空着的脖颈戴上金项链盒子。

 

Newt中了魔法一样的楞在那里。Newt无法置信的看着自己的脖颈。

而Kevin走出去打开了门，中尉和士兵进入学院。

Percival神色自然，穿着体面微微紧绷的坐在学院接待室的椅子上，轻轻的拉着Newt的手指，打破他的懵然。“各位早上好，我是第二塞勒姆的校长，Percy，这是我的Omega，Newt。”

他自然而随意的做给军士们看，他轻吻了Newt的脸颊，Newt的信息素闻上去像刚刚破壳的幼齿的雏鸟。

08

Percival的贴面吻让Newt的肩膀紧了一下，他下意识的歪歪头看了一眼Percival，Newt快速的眨了两下眼睛，吞咽下这个突然发生的行为，才有点生硬的朝着来者挤出笑容。

 

距离上次Newt被吻面颊似乎时隔太久了。被吻哪儿都时隔太久了。

 

短暂轻触。

 

这让发情期刚过的Omega感受清晰而尖锐——Percival匆忙的刮过脸，胡茬看不出，但能碰到。

 

Alpha嘴唇干，软。Newt的面颊上残留湿痕感。

 

不是口水，而可能是Percival留下的信息素。他总这样，在他发烧昏迷时他炽烈的信息素曾那么频繁又无意识的试图攻克他。侵略性强。

 

这不像…哥哥从前经常做的那样，哥哥是爱留下那么点信息素，在他的手腕内侧和大腿内侧。缭绕让他心安。

 

他故意的？这个认知让Newt再度看他，确认。Percival也看了他一眼。Alpha注视他的脸只那么一瞬息，眼里的光芒如淬火一刻，也如阴燃的琥珀，让他挨一下烫。Percival无声的提醒和警告他打起精神，不要涣散。

 

同时那里面还有本能的东西。

 

Newt足够成熟，有过隐秘的情事，他熟悉自己的属性和自己的身体。他能明白Percival的举动，还有他释放的信息素。

 

这个Alpha，刚刚是从Alpha打量思考Omega的角度看了他一眼。

 

太，太过了。Newt的心脏轻微的颤动。

 

中尉已经站在他们面前。他没有放过这一对方才一瞬的目光交汇。不管他们在交汇什么，这里面是有点什么。他有敏锐直觉。他从Percival那里没有得出什么，礼貌，镇定，过于镇定，有点严阵以待的意思。

 

中尉一直走到Newt面前。他视线转移到了Newt身上。绿色的裙子熨烫过，没有折痕，却因为天然丝绸久置有些泛旧。

 

 

“自我介绍一下，我是中尉Gellert，Gellert Grindelwald，Newt先生，您早上好。”Newt被中尉轻巧的托起手腕，没劲儿似的摇晃着握握手就松开。

 

Newt的视线落在他的脸上。对于中尉来说，他的年龄身量穿着打扮甚至气场都似乎不重要，因为只是那对异色双瞳就够让人印象深刻的，肯定曾经有很多人，天真的好奇的，会盯着他的眼睛看个没完。两个瞳孔谁比谁更绿，谁比谁更黄，然后不自觉的试着移动角度和光再看看...

 

等与他直视半天了才发现中尉也在看他，那时这个人就会被看穿一般，如果有什么藏匿的心迹就会泄露大半。

 

中尉得天独厚的适合某些工作，审讯，钻探，搜查，他的确是靠这双眼睛来洞悉一切。

 

中尉坐下，有点失落的顾盼，“这里比我想象中冷清。我本以为能看到很多学生。”

 

Percival按照原先的说法回复他，“学生们都放假了。现在是暑假。”

 

Grindelwald若有所指的，“看起来，我的运气太不好了。所有人都不在吗这么一所学校，只有percy校长您和您的伴侣以及...”

 

Percival自然的接话，“..及这两个寄宿生，他们假期也在这里。他们是Credence和Kevin。之外就...”

 

“beta校工也休假？我知道一般Omega学院会有一些常驻的校工...”

 

“他们采购去了，每月几次，驾马车，因为中尉，这里太偏僻了，什么都没有。”Newt有点心虚的讲很快。他想起滚下山坡的马车...不知下落的Beta夫妇。

 

Percival看着中尉，抬手做出个请随意检查的手势，他显得很诚恳。同时微弱的抵抗，声明他才是学院的主人，主动顺从不拒绝Grindelwald的检查。

 

中尉的随从没有动作，没有搜查。

 

Alpha心照不宣的无声角力让Newt的Omega本能感到不适。

 

一点细碎的声音打破沉默，Credence来了。大托盘，他端着整套茶具，放下，倾倒热腾腾的茶水进杯子，这不是Omega该干的活，但没别的人。

 

Gellert Grindelwald接过茶杯，他看上去很喜欢，并在Credence为他递上奶盅的时候攥着Credence的手不放。按着他的手，按照他的口味往杯子里加牛奶。他的异色瞳盯着Credence说：“多谢。Credence。”

 

被按着手吃豆腐让Credence瞬间脸红，垂着头，但中尉也没更过分，很快松开。但一直看着他，Gellert Grindelwald格外对Credence有兴趣，一直和他闲聊，

“这茶冲的真香，你还会其他的吗？”

“不会...什么了。”

“会做饭吗？”

“有，有烹调课。”

“你是这里年纪最大的孩子吗？未来打算由家里安排Alpha吗？”

“我，我一直在这里。”

 

Credence和他基本构不成连续的交谈，但是中尉一直兴趣盎然似的纠缠了十几分钟。

 

Gellert Grindelwald的到来最终似乎只是例行公事，他带来一些公文和通知。他似乎没有没有半点疑心，除了和Omega聊聊，也没别的兴趣。

 

中尉起身要走了，他们都松了一口气。但中尉边往外走边闲闲的提到了几周前的坠机事件，“我想不必搜查，这只是例行安全巡视，坠机的具体位置虽然还不清楚，但是镇上前几天已经抓住了一个飞行员，他受伤了，而且伤势很重...昏迷不醒。”

Newt虽然纹丝不动，但是这番话让他瞳孔收缩。

中尉走到Percival面前，和他对峙了几秒，“如果不是已经抓到了飞行员，校长，我或许会认为是您，您身上有些军人的气质，不过也没有特别有用的情报，飞行员可能摔坏了脑子，昏迷中一直重复一句话。很费解。”

“他说什么？”Newt的心此时在嗓子眼。

“他一直说，‘我的项链不见了’。”中尉意味深长的看了一眼Newt脖颈上的项链金盒，“您的项链很漂亮，很和您相称。再见了，下月我会再来探望你们。”

Grindelwald最后不忘从下往上的抚摸了下Credence的脖子和腺体。小男孩站不住一样求助的看着Percival。

 

Kevin一直站在楼梯上。看着他们离开。

 

而Newt的表情如此伤心和焦急，让Percival觉得，他有义务留下来，就算是他退烧了腿养好了也不能一走了之。

午饭在沉默中开始，Credence面有愧色的只准备了粗面包，Percival才知道，这个学院里的肉蛋奶都告罄了。Kevin嫌弃沉默的把面包弄成粉末，Newt就没有半点胃口。Credence面前甚至只有一碗稀粥。

 

此时去镇上绝不是好主意。另外很实际的是他们都，没钱。

“好吧，好吧，我们得，明天，去树林里。”伪一家之主Percy发话了，“那架坠机上应该有很多物资，我们想办法弄一点，可以吃的东西。”

09

Newt极度担忧，不碰食物，只是反复的纷乱的回想中尉的话，但只是回想，他的亲人他的哥哥，他的...他没有半点主意。他对Percival说要去找坠机的提议毫无反应。

 

焦虑不安的Omega，一点点光透进来，让他的苍白脸色雀斑微垂睫毛浅淡头发和彻底的沉默，构成一种漂白过的白化般的美丽。Percival真心的怕吓到他，所以把指腹搭在Newt的指甲上，只带来一点点触碰。指尖如同想象中的一样凉，“我刚刚说，我们去找坠机，你可以留在这里。”

Newt反应了一下，才回神，保守的抽出那点指尖，“可你的伤还没完全好。”

 

Percival没有理会Newt说的‘你的伤还没有好’，他弯曲手指干脆的敲了下桌子，“就这么决定吧，”Percival咽下一口面包，“如果中尉也在找坠机，或许会有什么证据也需要销毁。还有，你的…我会想办法的。”Newt感觉希望渺茫的机械的点点头，气氛沉重。

 

所以Percival之后对着正端着粥碗的Credence放松的笑了笑，“而且你们都吃的不好。至少不能让你喝粥。”

 

Credence看了一眼Percival，看的偷偷摸摸的，他又低下头喝一口粥，而Percival眼看着Credence低眉顺眼的一点点笑意缓缓的舒展氤氲，就不由自主的也开心起来。他们之前有些亲密的小勾当，不过Percival自认不算太出格，Credence是很讨人喜欢。

 

而Kevin难得的开口，他按死了所有的面包屑后直直看着Newt，“我会带着我的箭。”这像个不详的咒语一样，让Newt的脸色顿时从魂游天外转为变得痛苦。Kevin和Newt之间同样的有些秘密，Percival不知道那是什么，但他的Alpha本能让他觉得，他会照顾和保护Newt。

 

第二天阳光不足，微微有些阴天。他们出发了，Percival走的最慢，三个Omega在前面，他一个个的看过来。

 

Credence背着一个大包，他也不知道应该带点什么，所以按照上户外生物课的准备带了四份远足的必需品，还有他们所剩无几的面包。他从前在学院也总是任劳任怨的带着所有人的东西，虽然‘所有人’已经死的差不多都被他井井有条的埋掉了。Credence表面上木讷，从不多愁善感，但他的Omega特征其实也非常典型，体现在他很细心仔细，很喜欢把东西整理的井井有条。

 

他健康实用，信息素还那么甜和足。

 

Kevin总想溜到他们身后，他背着箭包，这并不安全，所以Newt总有意识的保持和Kevin走在一条线上。

 

两具美丽的各有风味的肉体。

Kevin紧绷高挑，矫健有力，穿的单薄却因为他的生命力满格而不会让人担心他会冻感冒。

纤瘦的Newt穿着一身米色远足衣，他在脖子上围了一条实用的浅绿色小方巾，穿着朴素，却轻盈的像森林精灵。他们并肩在林中小径走着，如果Kevin是Alpha，他们或许会看上去特别相配。

 

愈入深林，全都是深绿，树干也被厚重苔藓覆盖，他们的身影渐渐隐没在浓厚的林雾里。Percival瘸瘸的跟着，打量三个Omega不同款式的身形，他决定还是更喜欢屁股小巧而挺翘的Newt一点。

 

Credence记得坠机的大概方向，他们朝着那个方向走，树林很深，他们足足走了几个小时，可能是方位稍稍有偏差。

 

直到下午他们才看到第一件飞机的残片。又走了一公里后，才到了失事地点，Percival的雷鸟已经烧成一副焦黑铁架，但还挂在大树上，树也烧了大半，Kevin鄙视的对Percival挑挑眉。Percival完全不想解释他是金牌飞行员blabla，当晚是飞机失灵blabla。

 

被甩的到处都是的完整的或是破碎的箱子。

 

Percival发出雀跃的hei~~

 

有些箱子上面开始长霉菌蘑菇，有些上面爬满蚂蚁。而有些上面纤尘不染，

他看过清单，这次为友国运送的是面粉，牛肉罐头，压缩饼干，糖，黄油，奶粉，药，子弹，甚至还有一点咖啡和卷烟，和酒。

 

收纳狂人Credence放下包包开始拣装备，他脸上有点兴奋的光芒，他总是忍受饥饿，一会儿就捡了一堆，然后扔了重新拣，最后又开始藏匿起那些带不走也不会坏的东西。像个小耗子。

 

Percival没办法负重，他只拿了一些咖啡粉，卷烟，还有一匣子子弹，他没有枪，不过还是带着，酒是没什么指望，看上去装酒的箱子全碎了。

 

以及Percival拿走了止疼药，却有意无意的没拿那精贵的一小袋抑制剂。

 

Newt什么也不拿，只是痴痴的看着挂在树上焦黑的雷鸟，一颗眼泪将落不落的。Percival感觉到心里烦躁。想把那位生死未卜的飞行员赶紧救出来。

 

全体都有点饿了，Kevin把最后几角面包从Credence的背包里拿出来塞进嘴里，用力的嚼了嚼。不合胃口的把面包渣吐在地上。

 

而后才开口，“有人来了。”Kevin耳聪目明。

 

中尉的人真的也在找那架坠机。他们远远的看到了几个士兵。

 

Percival四人一路往后躲避，退到一条小河边的石头后。Newt和Credence的发情期过去，信息素并不明显，但是Kevin的信息素却突然的特别清晰。他明明吃了双份抑制剂，但Lou的抑制剂大概真的不怎么样。他临近发情了，Percival有点后悔刚刚没拿。

 

脚步越来越近。他们是Alpha，他们会发现的。所以当机立断，Kevin整个人被Percival按着头按进水里，他剧烈的挣扎好几下，呛了几口水。露出水面后整个人的信息素弱了。他们不会被发现了。那几个士兵走远了。

 

而Kevin被按傻了，愣愣的打了个小喷嚏，没那么嚣张乖戾，水润的嘴唇和漆黑的头发，气促呼吸时小肚子起伏，倒是有点可爱。修理Kevin让Percival觉得莫名有点痛快。但也想着快找个干燥的地方休息，别让临近发情的Kevin真的感冒。

 

而且，Percival还从水里摸到一条不小的鲶鱼，这算是意外收获。在扔到Credence手里时Credence手忙脚乱的样子让Newt都轻微的笑了一下。

 

 

归途。

他们走到距离学院不太远的时候。天色已经开始暗下来，而林中突然开始下雨。

 

大雨如注，道路泥泞，他们寸步难行，‘那个洞’就在附近。Newt艰难的决定。把他们带到‘那个洞’避雨。

 

山洞里弥漫着Newt的气味，他的信息素诉说寂寞，压抑，期冀和痛苦。Percival仔细的辨认，他感到非常的，心气翻涌。

 

Credence拿出一盒火柴，最后几根点着了枯树枝，一撮小火焰，Newt感觉毫无隐私，他臊的不愿意站在Percival身边，他帮忙保护火源。

 

Credence摆放在山洞的地上几个罐头，欣喜的烦恼着，吃哪个好呢，除了罐头，还有黄油，还有玉米和糖。对了还有一条鱼呢！火焰带来了一点居家温暖，Percival坐在山洞的石头上，左顾右盼两个Omega在忙碌。

 

那位不合群的Omega Kevin围着火自顾自的盘腿坐着烤衣服，烤不得其法，半干不湿，又毫不在乎的光着膀子。白皮肤上赤红色的诱人两点。

 

火始终不太旺，因为会有过多的烟，他们开始吃一些热的食物，烤那条鱼，Credence话多一些，笑的格外的天真。

 

雨势更大，要下一宿的节奏。

 

Percival讲了一些关于飞行员的事情，但小心的绕过战友的部分。

他们决定留宿山洞里，Percival心里一点牵挂没有，很快睡着。半夜时分，温热的什么在蹭他嘴角。

 

哦哦，是Credence，和他的，那个小的勾当~

 

Credence在他身边磨蹭。

要。

 

“怎么了，Cre？“他抚摸着他的蘑菇头，轻声的问，然后感到一个硬硬的东西抵在他的腹肌，他摸下去，但和他料想的不太一样，那是一个，完好的，小酒瓶子。

 

“我白天找到的。先生。”Credence的声音超级轻。

“白天也可以给我啊~”Percival也压低声音，有点笑意。

“是伏特加啊...”Percival故意的小声嫌弃，“你应该拿白兰地。那个好一点。”

 

“…”Credence纠结的不知道说点什么了，他趴伏在Percival身上，呼出一点热气，他们面庞几乎相贴。

 

Percival没有理由拒绝这美丽的男孩。他抬头碰了碰Credence的嘴角，Credence本能的躲避，但又抬头触碰Credence第二次，男孩...没有躲，最终，他噙住了Credence的唇瓣…这是他们的第一个真正的亲吻。Percival爱抚男孩的脖子，他翻身本能的把Credence压在身下…

 

Percival正在兴起的啃咬，却听见山洞口有一阵低低的咽泣。

 

Percival看到的景象，一点余火，山洞之外，雨水已经停息，Kevin正伏在一头动物身上。那是，鹿，Newt的特别的那头母鹿。Kevin伏在鹿的脖间，大口大口的吸吮鹿血。

 

Kevin饱足的抬起头，他嘴上都是暗红色的鹿血。他如死神一样的再一次的拔出箭头，拿走鹿的生命。而后他走向正在为鹿哭泣的Newt，“我们约好的。Newt。我们约好的。放了你和那个Alpha，你告诉我Alpha的一切…”他彻底的发情了，他的信息素猎猎有声，他是燃烧的冰。

 

“是的。对。”Newt畏惧的点头，他褪下长裤，坐在地上，然后分开自己修长的腿。

Kevin用沾有鹿血的白亮粗钝箭头接触Newt的Omega的部分，像烫到也像冻伤，他被Kevin用箭头缓慢的插入，Newt抽搐起来，箭头最终隐没在Newt的腿间。Newt痛苦的无声的接受蹂躏，只用手抓了一把泥土。

 

下一秒，Percy揍了Kevin一拳。狠狠地。

 

Kevin不太明白自己为什么突然失去平衡双手着地，他诧异的抬起头，一串血滴从他的鼻腔里水那么稀的滴落下来，把他的前襟打湿成深黑色。Kevin感到眩晕，视线模糊，鼻子和左边颧骨连起来火辣辣的疼，他本能的涌出很多热泪，之后才慢慢对焦，看清了拳头，看清了拳头的来源，而后他明白了，他被揍了！

山洞里的时空整个的停滞了几秒钟。Percival一拳下去，手生疼，也有点清醒，他只是看着Kevin，没有打第二拳。

Kevin笑着甩甩头，他想起来了，这是他在一天之内，第二次被Percival修理。

Kevin慢慢的盯着Percival站身起来，连同他山洞里被拉长的影子也缓缓的竖起来。而Kevin刚刚在Newt身上，急于探索的，渴望的，‘人’的神色已经消失殆尽，他恢复了平时那种似笑非笑又无所谓的表情。

山洞里最后一点突突奋力燃烧的柴火光亮，那串迅速滑落的一丝鼻血，颧骨上微微肿起的红淤，微微的喘气的声音，都为这个不寻常的Omega增加了艳丽妖冶。

第一次他被Percival按进水里。那处于发情边缘火热的身躯急速的冷却。现在，这一拳让他他更热了，而Kevin到底有多讨厌这热热的身体，和恨这热潮。热潮让他失去了母爱与曾经的一切，他恨这热度不能转化为占有和征服。但Alpha却能，占有和征服。

揍他。

所以Percival也毫无防备的挨了Kevin一拳，Omega的拳头硬而锋利，一瞬间Percival甚至觉得自己中箭了。第二拳第三拳到来的时候，Percival硬挨下来，他被打的有些失去平衡，还有点，怎么说，没想到。

这个Omega会还手！

Percival，Credence，甚至是Newt他们都不喜欢学院里的一切，他们都有一点私心，他们都意无意的接受了Kevin几天前大开杀戒的事实。但Percival却此时诧异于Omega会还手。

真是Alpha的傲慢与偏见，Percival快被揍晕的时候，Credence挡在他的身前，他不敢还手，只是挡在Percival的身前，Percival听到凶狠的拳风落下，就像不久前Lou的皮带…Credence人墙一般不动，只是唯唯诺诺的呻吟。

可能Credence会被活活揍死也不反抗，不躲开。然后Kevin会杀掉Percival，继续未竟之事，凌虐Newt。

不能再让Credence被欺负，Percival有了一点‘这是我的Omega的自觉’。

Percival扑上去和Kevin近身肉搏。

然后，Kevin真的不白给。擒拿，格斗，Percival发觉自己学习过的Alpha的一切，Kevin也同样都学习过，而且是好好的学习过。但Kevin此时的身体处于发情期，自己则瘸着半条腿，他们招式漂亮行云流水半斤八两的打了一会儿之后，他们都累了，干脆就放弃姿态你一拳我一脚的扭打成一团。

Percival大口吸进Kevin的信息素，而他同样汗流浃背的释放大量的信息素。

Credence看的傻眼，他们没办法拉开，难分难舍的互殴，

同时，气氛转化，没那么紧绷了，Percival的一些实战总结的野招式占了上风。他突然抬起膝盖来回压迫Kevin的重心，把他掀翻在地上，Percival毫不犹豫的压上去。

但是吧。

Percival甚至不再觉得被压在身下的Kevin是个邪恶威胁，只觉得他是个脸蛋红红鼻翼冒汗张牙舞爪的…小麻烦。

Percival腾出手来按住Kevin的两只爪子，而后泄愤般的狠拉一下他的头发，那手感如缎，不错。

Kevin真的累坏了，他闭上眼，等着来一下狠的。

却没有。

什么都没有，他闭着眼，所以没看到Percival那个无奈的微笑，只是感觉到了一点温软鼻息擦过肿痛的颧骨。

Percival从他身上爬起来。他身上一轻，Kevin一天之内第三次的呆懵，长时间的没有任何攻击性的呆懵。

飞行员口角破皮鼻青脸肿头发凌乱大摇大摆的走向Newt。

Credence刚才没办法劝架，就去给Newt帮忙，Newt嘤嘤嘤的拔出那个箭头，靠着Credence。被他默默的安慰着。

Percival走到他面前俯视他，然后伸出一只手来，问他，“你还好吗。”

就像他们是几百万年前的山洞里的人类，Alpha打败另外的竞争者，他是胜利者，赢得配偶权。

而Percival是胜利者，他是配偶权的那个配偶。

所以虽然Newt身心受创，那里又隐隐约约的疼的厉害，还是忍不住每点雀斑都红起来。

他点点头，又摇摇头。最后垂下头。

“我们…走吧。”Percival拉起Credence揉揉他的头毛，而后趁着打架而上涌的荷尔蒙，Percival一下打横抱起Newt，Newt惊的一叫紧紧勾住他的脖子，眼眼相看，他们的距离不过一个吻，他们是成年Alpha和Omega，他们之间有感觉。一直有。

Percival说，“…回学院吧。”

Newt顺从的点头。

走了几步Percival又尴尬的放下他，必须的啊，他还瘸着肯定抱不动Newt。太沉腰受不了。

所以Credence背着大包，和Percival一起搀扶着Newt慢慢走向回去的路，而Kevin在最后，却没人担心他会放冷箭了， Credence舍不得这么多鲜肉，Kevin刚刚打了他那么多下，所以Kevin不情不愿的拖一会儿扛一会儿死鹿。走的也很慢。

好歹是朝着回去的方向了但。天亮十分，雨停了，林中晴朗。空气臭氧。

水滴从四面八方的叶子上滴落，落在Newt脖颈，让他一激灵。却一直和Percival自然的握着手。

他们拖着泥腿疲惫而精神轻松的回到了学院。每个人都只想要洗个澡然后蒙头大睡。

Credence也很困，但他没打架也没被插箭头，只是扛了扛大包，所以他放下大包，忙活着烧了许多热水。

他们换好浴衣步入浴室奔向冒着热气的四个大木桶打算如往常洗个痛快澡的时候，才发现，大坏坏Alpha，Percival也在其列。

都没个淋浴设备吗？还在18世纪吗？这里的Omega学生都用大木桶洗澡？Percival吃（惊）惊（喜）的发现他们乡下学院的沐浴条件这么简（养）陋（眼）。

怎么可能一起洗嘛。

Newt没说话，但面上表情表达了这种情绪。但Percival就心宽的假装没看见。

这不是矫情，是真的忘了，他们打过架打过滚公主抱和玩亲亲，各种亲昵和亲密接触，信息素融合的太好，气氛太融洽，他们太累了。所以就在浴盆前面面相觑了。

“我不会看的，我只是想洗澡，以空军的名义，”Percival伸出一只手来以示清白和无害，另一只手就忙不迭的解开了纽扣，他背对三个Omega，却刻意的展示背脊的结实肌肉和流畅的身体线条，他踏进水里，念叨着，“来吧，洗吧，一会儿可水凉了啊。”

反正后院里此时静静的躺着Lou，Alpha和Omega同室洗澡这只是小节了。

因为Omega信任Percival。

Omega们和衣踏进木桶，那种互相擦拭头发，和被蒸汽熏得红扑扑的场面Percival忍不住偷偷设想，不过他们真的是配合18世纪的木桶，理所当然的穿着衣服洗澡。嚓！

Percival没看，但闭着眼仔细的感受了混着水气的信息素。

他在热水里想。

Kevin的味道格外浓烈。他此时正沉默的搓着每处被揍疼的皮肤，他的确正在发情。他肯定需要帮助。其实他需要Alpha。疏导，各种方面。

Credence和Newt在同一只桶里。Credence在帮Newt清洁身体。啵吱啵吱的用香波搓洗Newt的头发，然后，Credence的手隐没在水下。Newt半阖着眼睛低低呻吟。他受伤了，他还好吗？他应该算是为了自己而受虐。

Kevin插进去的时候Newt那种痛苦的表情…

“Newt…”Percival低低暗哑的呼唤，“嗯？”那边有点疑惑不解的答应。

Percival发觉，自己在这热水里，有反应了。

“没什么。”

浴室里人去桶凉，四桶脏水渐渐凉透。

日上三竿，而每个人回到自己的房间，呼呼大睡，恢复精神，傍晚醒来。

但Newt，他在睡梦里昏迷，他发炎了，而后发烧了。

在梦乡里哥哥亲昵的叫他Artemis。

他们轻缓舒适的接吻，跌进床，他的头埋进柔软羽毛枕头里，哥哥的金发耀眼的在他的腿间。他们没做过这个，这是个梦，这是个久违的春梦，Newt这样告诉自己，他在梦里是没有那些桎梏的，他和哥哥可以尽情相爱。

但是那金发突然变成了黑色的头发，抬起头来的却是Percival。

Newt觉得又恼羞又刺激。Percival非常英俊，他是不错的Alpha。他们甚至没接过吻就直接跳到这一步。

然后恼羞占了上风，他向后面躲去，却被抓着脚踝按回来。他湿的厉害，Percival毫不介意，分开腿就享受他，他来回的舔，有经验的对付他，在他受不了的颤抖时，他停下来，改为舔舐和轻咬他的大腿皮肤，而后他又没那么抖了，Percival在继续按着他的脚踝，分开腿，舌尖拨弄，这次更打开了一些，还隐隐的要，更加往里钻去了。

“呜…..”Newt觉得这太过分了，他是他已经没什么力气阻止，他腰软了，全身卸掉力气。喉间一声声的急促的小奶猫喘息。

Percival有一些突破，他微微探起头，用舌深入Newt。

那有力滑腻的抽插，和挑逗，比…手指更灵巧更合意，他一点也感觉不到冰冷箭矢擦过的痛楚了。

而Alpha还在一边加深探入一边品味般吸吮，Newt更加湿，或许改说是泛滥，他脚趾抽筋，全身颤抖，胸腺刺痒，但从始至终，没别的，只是Percival的舌，他耐心的，坏心眼的折磨他，掌控他的快乐。Omega的口唇轻张，一滴口水随着颤巍巍漏下，Newt实在需要点什么，他抓挠好几次，也握不紧就在手头的床单。

他本来就是个Omega。此时的彻底的沦陷了….

随着Percival最后一次的绕着圈攻击。Newt翻了个白眼，在爆炸般的极乐里，爆了。

热湿的液体随着失控的流出来。一大片胜利的痕迹在床单上，湿透了。得晾晒很多层。

Percival很满意这结果。Newt听到他笑。

抬起头来的Percival邪邪的对他笑，他连睫毛都被粘液弄湿了…整个房间都是信息素，Omega和Alpha。调和，交融。

Newt从这疯狂高热动弹不得的梦里醒来。他的手很麻痹，但紧接着，他惊恐手脚冰凉的发现，这并不是，不是梦。Percival就躺在他旁边，枕着他的手臂。表情和梦里如出一辙。

Newt试着和他保持一点距离，但Percival的头枕着他的手臂，沉甸甸的。

 

Newt真的分不清这是梦境还是现实。轻微的张开嘴，像是有点没醒悟过来。Percival伸出手，按了按他的嘴唇。眼神似乎惊讶了一下他嘴唇的饱满和柔软。但随后Alpha的眼神变得赞许，和更柔软。

 

Newt暗自轻动，身下，的确是湿透了。可脚趾还贴着Percival的小腿。

 

Percival嘴角向上弯，眼睛向下弯，微笑，而后才贴近他说话，“你受了伤…而我不太放心，所以，我经过你房间，听到你在哭，然后我敲了门，你没有应门，但是我听见，你叫我。你叫的…是我吗？我…只想陪陪你。”

 

Percival说的无辜。可是…基本上他旁观了Newt的整个春梦，甚至是他高潮失禁的隐秘。

 

Newt的脸此时能多红就有多红了。Percival早就洞悉了他的一切，是的，他太久禁欲，是的，他并非处子，是的，尝过情事滋味后的禁欲格外难以忍耐，是的，他受了伤。

还有是的，他梦见了他。

 

但这完全不能构成他就这样走进自己房间，睡在自己旁边‘陪陪他’。那么近。

 

Newt有点生气的伸出那只能活动的手，把他往远处推，压声的指责，“Percival先生，这太不合适了…”

 

但他的手被Percival一把抓住。Percival胡乱攥他的手用力极了，疼的Newt嗷的叫了一声。

 

Newt惊悚的察觉，就算Percival受伤了，也能轻易的制住他——现在，他翻身就能做他想做的。

 

Alpha的表情一时难测，他幽暗的看了看他，又扫视他的脖颈，Newt太熟悉这种面貌，很多生物，人更如此，本能，狩猎。

 

但Alpha松了力气，“我只是担心你…你那么晚，那么大声的叫我，我以为有什么事发生，但是…”他看着他的身下，湿迹无从掩饰的那么一大片，“我想在你旁边，我…的确被你吸引着。或许我不应该，你身上承担的够多了，但是…你对自己的身体太苛刻了。”Percival坐起身来，没继续说，“就当没发生吧，抱歉。”他一点点往外走，走的无害慢吞吞还有些故意装可怜。

 

Newt在被子里失去了Alpha小腿的触感，他的失落感从脚趾蔓延到心脏，Alpha不请自来的做法并不正派，但是在刚刚的梦里，只要他想，他就可以顺理成章的…得到他。

 

“Percival先生…请您…带上门。”Newt犹豫的开口，他不生气了，还能说什么呢。

“可以，叫我Percy…晚安”他站在门口，露出一个温情的笑，然后关上门。

 

Newt从自己那边翻身睡在干燥的另一半床， 发烫的脸埋在Alpha躺过的床单上。Alpha的名字留在他的唇齿之间，他在吸引着Alpha，“Percy…”Newt今天过的太漫长太累了，他很快入睡。

 

Credence就站在不远的地方，他看到Percival离开Newt的房间。却像自己被抓到似的慌乱，他赶忙下意识的用手指掐灭了燃着的摇曳的细小可怜的蜡烛头，他听到了percival先生浑厚好听的声音，看着他关好门，走掉，Credence这才低下头，看着自己的手，他的手指尖被烛火烫伤，但这不算什么，他手上身上的伤痕够多了，各式各样的新的旧的。

他从前被学院里的Omega嘲笑过，高大，力气大，发式古怪，超龄，不叫痛，但其实他真的没那么木讷和皮糙肉厚…

 

Credence就一直看着自己的手，它上面的伤痕被Percival先生小心翼翼的舔舐过爱抚过珍惜过，在黑暗的走廊里，Credence口中轻诵他的昵称，轻的几乎听不见，“percy…percy,percy。”他憧憬他，他能闻到percival身上沾染的Newt老师的信息素，他感到痛苦。

 

Credence的眼泪全被他浓密的下睫毛蓄挡，他一直垂着头，许久才抬起头。

 

 

Percival回到自己的房间。

意外的，看到了kevin。侧躺在自己床上，气定神闲的等他，他换了衣服，还是黑色，但没那么紧，胸襟半敞，打着哈欠的慵懒的猫科，他眯起眼睛，微微倾斜勾着嘴角，嘴角还有他们打架之后的一点小红淤肿，但他的皮肤年轻紧致，他就像一只愤怒的青苹果。

 

他嘲弄又迷离的看着他，挑衅他，勾引他。

 

Percival没傻到认为Kevin可以随君任意大快朵颐。可这孩子的样子真的有些诱惑。这恼人的发情期。

这做出来的姿态。故意被释放出来的信息素。

 

Kevin勾勾手指。

 

现在Percival也觉得这是漫长的令人头疼的一天了。哎，但这恼人的发情期。

 

“Kevin？”他走过去，不太确定这孩子想要得到什么。

 

Kevin把他猛的拉上床，Percival重心摇摆的栽过去，但扑了个空，老腰喂，他没反应过来，Kevin迅速的骑在他的身上。

 

接着Kevin故意的用他的大腿来一下下的摩擦Percival的胯部，而后心急的Omega开始扒他衣衫，Percival随他动作，他感觉到了滚烫的情欲，但脑子挺清醒的。还清醒的感觉到kevin的长腿，他的腿筋是多么有力和柔韧，他很适合在上面，他很适合夹，这会是很好的姿势。

 

但不是今天。

 

Kevin垂下头来吻他，撕咬更确切，他狠狠掐住固定他的脖子，然后大方强势的探进自己的舌头，甚至让Percival有些噎到，他从未遇到过这样的Omega，他的头脑保持着警惕和清醒，却有点沉浸在这种野兽之吻里，很兽性，很刺激。

 

同时Percival身为Alpha，却如同理解同类一样的理解了kevin。

 

那乖张中的绝望，那无声的嘶吼，迷惑的自毁倾向。

 

Kevin大概也沉迷，他还以为自己要成功了，但随后他嗷的叫了一声。尝到血的味道。Kevin难以置信的舔舌，痛，他被percival咬破了舌尖。

 

“不是今天。”Percival喘息着把他推他下去，percival只是随手用床边的手帕擦拭他唇角的津液，一丝无辜的血丝留在手帕上面。

 

“我会帮你的。”percival意犹未尽的，喘息着看着他的胸膛，Percival挺想要的。但他克制了自己。

 

“我会让你知道你是谁，你应该得到的。还有，我会给你失去的。”Percival说的坦诚，目光平等，“不管你是Alpha，Omega，还有不管你觉得自己是什么。我会想办法，让你了解自己，接受自己的。” 他说中了Kevin的痛处，Kevin像是被这番话击穿，他抖了一下，跪在床上怔住，Percival趁机摸了摸这小兽的头，还有，他顺着他的胸襟往下，随意的捏了捏kevin的赤红色乳头，他说出了邪恶的提议，“甚至…我会让我们两个得到Newt，如果你想要Newt的话。但这也不是无偿的，在我养伤的时候，你不要惹事，我们，可以有个课程…我会让你了解一个Alpha能做的一切，会让你实践，不是那种粗糙的野蛮的对待。你很想知道的，对吗？”

 

小兽被火烫到爪子一样慌乱的下了Percival的床，连滚带爬的落荒而逃到门口。

但Kevin在门口挺直的站住了，Kevin肉眼可见的正在思考，他重新勾起嘴角，慢慢的拨弄自己的一颗乳头，媚眼如丝的盯着Percival，他真漂亮极了，红润润的嘴唇开启，他说，“成交。”

 

至此，漫长的一天才算过去。Percival带着笑意睡着。

所以第二天，就显得更加漫长了，中尉再次到来到学院大门口的时候，Credence正在使出吃奶的力气拉扯学院门外树上的绳子，他把母鹿吊起来控血。中尉赞叹的看着，不太规矩的捏着Credence的手摩挲，最后印上自己的嘴唇，"真太好了。晚上能吃到新鲜的鹿排了。亲爱的Cre，好久不见了，你来下厨招待我好吗。"

中尉不是客人，他不请自来，也没有好久不见，才隔了几天而已。他想要待到晚上就能待到晚上，Cre慌张的朝着学院里面看，中尉已经大摇大摆走路带风的走进了学院。而他不是一个人来，他带了一名随从，还有两个士兵抬着一个担架。

上面躺着一个全身裹着绷带的伤员。

Credence的视线跟着担架，这伤员动弹不得，伤的不轻，头上脸上都有绷带，看不清面貌，Cre只看清他的眼睛。

 

Credence见过一些死人，学院里夭折的Omega每年都有几个，他记得他们的眼神，濒死的晦暗，信仰不足的恐惧绝望，还有身体机能停滞造成的目光呆滞。但这伤的很重的伤员眼睛里可没有那些东西，有的仅仅是，沉静。

 

灰绿色，格外明亮。

 

Credence还来不及跑回学院告诉Newt或是别人，就被三条不知从何而来的大狗团团围住，他被困在中间，他单薄的后背紧紧的顶着树干——是Grindelwald带来的三条狗。

 

这在军官之中是一种流行，养性格暴烈的大型犬，并不好好的进行军犬训练，而松开束缚时狗会对着人凶残的吠叫，甚至攻击。

 

它们都是天生的Alpha，Credence的骨架大，但他瘦骨伶仃，它们似乎感受到了他的瘦弱和他的信息素似的，三番两次的试图窜上去扑他，可怜的男孩和吊着的滴血的鹿都成了犬只们的目标，Credence惊恐的用胳膊挡住一条咬鹿肉的狗，又怕自己的胳膊被咬。而下一条狗又已经流着口水窜上来...

 

鹿肉和自己不能兼顾的事实快把Credence逼急了似的，他挥舞手臂，眼里有一点点想要同归于尽的倔和狠。

 

Grindelwald的异色瞳在阳光下倒是不明显，浅淡的几乎透明，他很有兴趣的站在那里看够了这种场面。才吹了口哨把三条大狗召唤到自己身边，其中一条黑色的狗异常高大，正在意犹未尽的舔自己爪子上蘸着的鹿血，可是眼睛仍然死死盯着Credence，Grindelwald喜爱的拍了拍它的头，说“看起来，小家伙们都很喜欢你，Cre。”他带着狗继续往学院里走去。

 

Credence还紧紧的贴着树，低头看着自己的裤脚滴答着狗的口水和泥土，他总是这么不整洁。现在全身沾满了狗的气味...Credence感到有视线，他下意识的抬头，他看到了Percival先生。他正衣冠楚楚的站在二楼窗前，或许他被狗叫声吵醒，反正他全看到了。刚刚发生的，狼狈的一切，他还站在死鹿旁边，但，Percival的目光隔着窗玻璃是那么的温柔和充满了怜爱，就算隔着玻璃并不真切，或许这是Credence的幻想，但Credence再也控制不住，他灼热的盯着Percival，仰头看着Percival。喉咙眼眶里都充满了很辣的液体。在他必须眨眼的一瞬间，Percival不见了。

 

Grindelwald中尉站在学院的小会客厅中央，手插进上衣口袋里，他没有坐下，而伤员就被随意的搁在冰凉的地上。

 

校长和他的Omega挽着手出现了。穿着寻常的居家衣服，好像只是暑假的某一天。他们闲散的吃了早餐，无所事事而没准备会客。

 

校长和Grindelwald握手，寒暄，Percival很擅长这个，稳重的说客套话，他出自一个严肃的大家庭。而Grindelwald同样展示了高超的寒暄技能，他们都是军人，却都有平滑有礼的一面。

 

只是Newt下楼的时候快把Percival的手抓烂了。Percival刚刚告诉他中尉又来了，还带着一个伤员，他们需要继续表演，但他怎么能...

 

Newt觉得从走进会客厅起，他就有点不能呼吸了。

 

因为在地上躺着的，只看了一眼就认出来。

 

同样的灰绿色眼睛，也正在看着他和Percival。然后那个人眨了眨眼睛就是最大的情绪波动了，他肯定也觉得难以置信和糟糕。

 

他的血亲，他的兄长，他的赤金，他的情人，他的太阳...

 

许久不见的哥哥，就委顿的躺在地上。

 

“亲爱的，你怎么了，是不是有点中暑？”Newt实在是颜色大变的无法掩饰，Percival温情的轻抚他的面颊，给他一个籍口。

 

Newt不舒服的摸了下胃部，“是的，我...我有点，我想大概是消化不良。”他没理由这么总是盯着伤员，他对Percival有个勉强的微笑。

 

“您需要一些休息。好在我不会打扰太久。”中尉殷勤的对他微笑，礼节的握手，然后表明来意，“我将要调到东部战线，同时还得负责押送这个俘虏，总有那么多奸细和叛徒要审查，还有这么多战俘要押送。但是，东部战线也胜利在望，我路过您这里回忆起这里的风景很优美，人总得有一点空闲嘛，我实在是太疲惫了。我想短暂的在这休整和度个假，您放心，最多不超过两天，我的士兵也都很规矩。”

 

“你要押他去哪？”Newt声音都在发抖，他已经奋力的克制了。可是基本上还是脱口而出。

 

但这并没有引起中尉的过度怀疑，或许他是真的想不到，“好心的Newt先生，这是军务，我必须守口如瓶。”他轻松的说，“其实您不用太好奇，因为战俘的下场没什么特别，或许押送审判之后枪决，或许用他换几个人质，要是他还有口气...”

 

枪决。

 

Newt觉得嗓子里卡着哀鸣，Percival用力的握疼Newt的掌心，中尉没注意，却地上躺着的战俘看到了，他的目光失去了平静。

 

“好心的Newt，我想这里有单独的医务室的对吗，请不要担心，我的人会看着他。”士兵于是抬起伤员，这时候，Kevin突然的从过道里出现，他笑容甜甜的主动为两个士兵指引医务室的路...

 

中尉坐在了沙发上，点燃一根香烟，“我不会打扰太久，我只想在这学院里散散步，晚上吃一顿有风味的鹿肉餐。或许明天我就走。”

 

Percival笑着点头表示这完全没问题。他和勉强支持精神的Newt为中尉挑选客房，然后让中尉自便和休息，最后拉着Newt回到房间里。不能现在去阁楼看那位俘虏。关门之后，Newt竟然腿软的一屁股坐在地上，靠着门，过度呼吸。

 

这太麻烦了。不只是担心Newt崩溃失控，Percival还意识到，Grindelwald至少要在这里呆两天，中尉一定能够看出来，和闻出来，他们不是真正标记结合的伴侣，他们各自不融合的信息素。还有呢，Newt和伤员的信息素又含有丝丝缕缕的联系，总不会说好巧就能蒙混过去。

 

他得说服Newt。

被他标记。

即使他哥哥就在这里。

他想要Newt。

 

Percival并不觉得自己是趁人之危。

 

他走近Newt，俯视他，尽可能的让自己的声音可靠一点，“Newt，”绿眼睛的Omega抬起脸，他的雀斑在脸颊附近分布，唇瓣丰润，但色浅，Percival大胆的猜测这个Omega，他的胸和秘境也是这样的浅颜色，但他成熟了，Newt刚刚沉浸痛苦至于有些迟疑了，Percival的审视太久和太多了。他害羞的别开脸。他成熟了，但那种可爱的局促紧张会超越年龄一直伴随他，他一定热情多汁而娇嫩。

 

他蹲下身，解开了Newt的胸襟系带。“...你不能拒绝。”绿眼睛的Omega瞬间放大瞳孔，就像猫，Percival看到了一片滑嫩的肌肤，但Newt的手死死的按住他，Percival继续说，“我们会被发现，我不是校长，你没被标记过，然后，中尉还会发现，你和俘虏的信息素相似，Newt，中尉会怎么做？”Newt咽下口水，他能猜到。

 

“他会当着Theseus Scamander的面，标记你。我听说过他们的行径。”Newt无力的垂下了制止的手。Percival的信息素正在释放，他让Newt腰软的厉害，Percival凑近了他的耳边，继而咬住了他的小巧的耳垂，Newt半张脸都烧起来，Percival的低沉声音灌进去，沙沙的骚动他的耳膜，“我们...时间不太多，但我...并不是坏Alpha，我是你哥哥的战友，我喜欢你newt，你可以信任我，接受我。如果，战后...你还可以重新选择。”

 

Percival慢慢的搂住了他的脖子，把他搂进自己的信息素范围内。他的手热而干燥，湿润的是Newt，他出了一点汗，开始摩挲他平滑的胸口，顺势伸进去抚摸他的胸口，长久的流连，最后停滞在锁骨。Omega还是没有拒绝。他很快就会开始往下爱抚，并且检验他的猜想了。

 

Newt扬起脖颈，濒死白鸟，他半阖眼睛，这就像一个梦，但晨光明媚，Newt低低喃喃，“Per...Percival...到...床上去...”

 

Percival打横抱起他，满足他的愿望，把他抱上床，他放下了窗帘，让光进不来，

“...叫我Percy。”

 

而已经安顿好的Grindelwald并没有休息，他没他说的那么悠闲，他的时间这么少，他的三条狗都疯了一样在空的后院里拼命的叫和刨土。

 

Credence没有理由阻止，也阻止不了三条狗。他惨白着脸色。他来不及给这些畜生喂一点鹿肉，他太疏忽了。

 

这里有什么，是的，Grindelwald知道，但并不特别好奇。

 

“Credence，这里原来种植了什么？”Grindelwald视若罔闻的看着，他的狗已经快要扒拉出Lou一个袖口边了。

 

“花...花...种的是花，先生，”Credence没干坏事，都是Kevin，但他怕的两条细腿抖的厉害还后悔的厉害——埋得太浅了。

 

Grindelwald或许真的很喜欢Credence。他凑近他的面前，“是花？什么品种呢？”

Credence余光瞥着狗，狗还在疯狂的挖土，“...玫瑰，康乃馨。”

 

Grindelwald把Credence拉到一棵树荫之下，Lou的骸骨已经开始暴露，

 

“亲爱的Credence，我的勤务兵被炸死了，今晚你会来帮我做内务吗？我很，需要你的照顾。（和给我留下一个孩子。）”

 

Credence还是看着狗，他点头之后才意识到自己答应了什么。他瞪大眼睛不懂Grindelwald的要求。

 

“不会白让你做工，我有礼物。”Grindelwald从他脖颈上取下一个金属坠。黑铁质地，用绳子穿着，这是一枚勋章。“特地带给你的，我帮你戴上。”

 

Credence被Grindelwald搂进怀里戴上他的信物的时候，他看到Lou的骷髅被两条狗叼来抢去，一切都完了。他认命的把头靠在Grindelwald肩膀上，Grindelwald很强壮。他的嘴唇简短的贴在Credence的面颊，他的拥抱并不拖泥带水。

 

“我想，这里还有别的地方可以逛逛，”Grindelwald看了花园一眼，那暴露的森森白骨他一点不介意，但停顿了下，“我猜也是玫瑰。Cre，今晚。”他喊了一声，狗儿乖乖的放下骷髅，对主人亲热的摇尾巴，Grindelwald心情很好的让它们舔了下手，他带着狗走掉了。

 

Credence还在喘息和惊魂未定，他发现除了脖颈上的徽章，他的手里，还有不知何时Grindelwald塞给他的...

 

一朵红色的玫瑰花。

玫瑰被Credence拿在手里，花上不带露水，和乡下这一带的品种也不一样，复瓣玫瑰刚刚绽开一点，花瓣层层叠叠，花蕾饱满紧致，特别红，香味没浓的熏鼻子，很好闻，这不是Grindelwald在路上随意的采摘，这是他精心带过来的，如果是买的，大概要卖很贵。

 

Credence从来没有得到过这样无用又漂亮的好东西。

 

Credence不知道怎么处理好，他转身回到了自己的房间，橱柜抽屉被拉开，Credence东西很少，这层抽屉没怎么用过，是空的，他闻到一点木头霉变的气味，玫瑰被他轻轻的放进去。拉上抽屉。

 

当他做完这些事之后，他才又回到后园，在Lou的残骸上勉强的盖上一层薄土。从Percival先生飞机坠落的那天晚上起，发生了太多事，Credence的心理已经怕到了一个极限，还怕对Percival的爱恋和患得患失终究会变成一无所有的失望，他可怀念以前被皮鞭打的日子…

 

所以Credence反而不在意了一般，盖好土拍了几下，还顺手拣了两个鸡蛋大小的土豆。

 

然后就是准备Grindelwald即将享用的那顿饭了。

 

Credence在心里盘算了一下，他们有很多鹿肉，牛奶，黄油，人造蜂蜜，面粉，一些玉米，番茄，洋蓟，土豆。有一小瓶伏特加。有牛肉和熏鱼罐头，咖啡和红茶粉，糖。

Omega还知道一个地方常常能找到一些杂菌可以做酱。

 

大概就这么多了，对了！另外Lou有一只很大的上锁的箱子，平时不让人动，但Credence无处可去，他可靠一些，所以每年Credence会给Lou整理一次那个箱子，擦拭那里面的不成套的旧银餐具和烛台，几只白瓷碟和高脚杯，还有一些旧蕾丝花片和旧西服和丝绸衬衫，画报杂志棋类还有几张菜谱，另外有一些唱片，但都是圣经作品。Lou不爱享受，这是各种人士对学院的捐赠。

 

他想着这些，开始准备，他在走廊上慢慢的徘徊，还是最后走到Percival的门前，Percival先生不在。

 

然后他听到了一点点的声音，他出神的想凑近听清楚，然后Newt老师的房门却突然开了…

 

Percival就站在那里。

 

面颊泛红，头发被热汗彻底浸湿染深，一缕缕的支棱着像刺猬一样，又垂下一两撮头发，Percival先生衬衫敞开，热汗滴顺着他的脖颈和胸肌通畅无阻的流下，一直到腹股沟两侧，那里的线条流畅的组成了V字，他的皮带打没扣好，勉强的挎着长裤。他的信息素肆无忌惮，烘的Credence一下子觉得裤子潮润，他傻傻的呆在那里，无法招架Percival先生野性的一面。

 

Percival微微喘了下，有把Credence拽进来的冲动。

 

Credence突然好像明白了什么，他控制不了的往里面看，他看到Newt老师的身影，Newt背对着他，坐在床边，他穿着奶白色的丝绸睡衣，他脊背挺直的坐着，脖子上红肿着，他没有回头，始终面对厚重的窗帘。房间里又暗又很浓的气味。Percival先生什么也没说，就又关上了门。那是…大人的世界。

 

终究会变成一无所有的失望。

 

Credence整个下午都呆在厨房里，手脚麻利心神俱碎的把每一种蔬菜切好，加热罐头，摆放餐具，切碎菌类，蜡烛插进烛台，揉搓面团烤面包，把能吃的都放上去准备晚餐。

 

而Grindelwald也整个下午都在自己的房间里消磨时间，他只要了一些信纸和墨水回复公文。

 

晚餐在七点开始。

 

会客厅的餐桌上前所未有的摆满了食物。蕾丝片做桌布，白色磁盘上每人一点杂菌酱，黑麦面包，罐头肉被加热过，另外就是烤鹿排和洋蓟奶油土豆，伏特加掺了橘汁粉搅匀倒进高脚杯中。蜡烛点燃。食物粗陋，不能细看，但已经算是很丰盛。

 

Alpha们都如期而来，Grindelwald穿着正式的军装，腰间带着枪，坐下之后脱下黑色皮质手套放到一边，Percival穿着浆过的白色衬衫，神态自若的坐在他的对面，Credence特意熬了玉米粥，直接被士兵送到了伤员那里。

 

Newt的脖颈上围着一条丝巾，他没有戴他的项链。Kevin也换了衣服，非常合身的灯芯绒黑西服，Credence从不知道他还有这样的衣服，活像是一个Alpha。kevin坐下后挑衅的看看两边，不等Alpha举杯开餐就开始啃鹿排，酱汁沾染在他的嘴角上。

 

Credence准备了整个下午，他仍然穿着旧衣服，他仍然是那样的发型，他不知道坐哪好。但Grindelwald愉悦的笑着把他拉到自己身边的座位：“你坐这儿。”

 

Grindelwald和Percival侃侃而谈，分享卷烟，Grindelwald心照不宣并不在乎这餐桌上的食材味道都太像军需物资。小Cre辛苦的准备了整个下午呢。

 

Newt切割鹿肉入口，只喝了一口酒就有些面皮泛红，带着醉意，他想解开丝巾，又想起什么似的止住。Percival的食指放在唇边，他带着一丝慵懒的看着Newt。

 

Credence食不知味，手抖着刀叉就也抖着切不开鹿肉。Lou从前也因为餐桌礼仪打过他，一双手按在他的手上。Grindelwald，他自然的手把手的一刀刀帮Credence切出一小口肉，“吃吧，Cre。”

 

“谢，谢谢先生。”

“会跳舞吗？” Grindelwald没抬头的随口问道。

 

跳舞是Omega的必修课程，这会引出下文。所以Credence没有回答。Grindelwald也没有再问，就继续喝了一口酒。

 

一段时间里没有人说话，都只是静静的咀嚼。

 

Kevin吃够了抬起头，突然的开口，“‘Percy校长’，你答应我的…课程，什么时候开始呢？”

 

Grindelwald感兴趣的问，“是什么课程？”

 

Newt知道Kevin总要惹出麻烦来，他会在Grindelwald面前把一切都源源本本的都说出来，他不等Percival回答，他自暴自弃的说，“就今晚。”

 

Kevin勾起嘴角笑，“那好的。”

 

餐后没有水果，也没有茶，很快就结束的晚餐。各自回到房间，似乎已经结束的夜晚。

 

夜晚刚刚开始。

 

Grindelwald在房里等了一小会儿，他的三条狗都支棱起头，对着门都打算狂叫一番，Grindelwald抬手制止它们，然后他听到了细弱的敲门声。他开门，看到Credence站在那里，狗没得到指令，只是超想扑上去的按捺着。

 

“我…我来帮您打扫和收拾洗漱。” Credence带了热水和铜盆。他一脸要哭出来的表情，垂着脑袋。

 

真动人。Grindelwald笑着揽过Credence，把他让进房间，“那就来吧。”他关门。扣上锁。

 

Grindelwald和Credence同处一室，他的勤务兵是真的炸死了，Credence帮他打扫，铺床，摊开被褥，Grindelwald很放松的在书桌前面抽卷烟，回复公文军务，就像Cre不在。

 

Credence准备好了热水的时候，他小声的，怯懦的叫了一声，Grindelwald站起身来，仰着脖子，Credence解开他的外衣纽扣，脱掉上衣和衬衫，只剩下背心。

他打开他的皮带，这皮带扣很繁复，Credence拆解了一会儿不得其法，Grindelwald叼着卷烟仍然没有帮忙的意思，只是往前挺了挺胯，好像彻底失去了自理能力。

 

Credence碰触到他腰间别着的手枪，Grindelwald以为他好奇，于是枪就被Grindelwald打开保险一把塞进Credence的手里。Credence根本不会用枪，只是惊讶于手枪是这么的沉。Grindelwald等了一会儿笑着收回了手枪，关上保险。他开始洗脸，洗脸之后，Grindelwald要求Credence帮他刮胡子。

 

Grindelwald坐着，Credence举着剃刀小心翼翼，却被Grindelwald一把拉下跨坐在他的腿上，他的异色瞳一直看着，他看透了他。

 

Credence涂抹泡沫，Grindelwald胡茬很硬，不太好刮，Credence感受到Grindelwald其他地方也硬了。

 

事已至此，Credence再木再呆也知道之后要发生什么。他被Grindelwald嫌碍事的扒掉上衣。他和Grindelwald赤膊相见了。中尉的手扶在他柔韧的腰上轻柔的摩挲。却要Credence别停下，继续为他刮胡子。剃刀在他面颊上勉强的刮着。

 

刮完胡子之后，Grindelwald又要求Credence帮他脱军靴，和擦军靴，Credence费了些力气从中尉脚上脱下他的皮靴，他低声的问了一句“想亲亲它吗？”Credence不解的抬头，Grindelwald挥手，“没什么，Cre，继续。”Credence如同勤务兵一样的用力的擦起来，中尉自己卷起裤腿洗脚，他刚刚洗脸头发沾了水而微垂，褪去了金属皮革组成的坚硬的外壳。

 

他很满意Credence的服务。最后中尉在Credence手里放上三根肉干，他要他去喂狗。

 

Credence壮着胆子接近三条大狗。摊开手，一条一条的喂肉干。Grindelwald和他解释，“那条黑色的早上扑过你的叫‘咪咪’，来自普契尼的歌剧，她是个好姑娘。”

Credence不懂歌剧的典故，只是感觉到黑色大狗的舌头在慢慢的舔着他的掌心。

 

狗们也心满意足的卧倒之后。Credence看到Grindelwald躺在床上，他勾勾手指，把他叫到近前。如果是勤务兵，那么此时应该走了。

 

“再陪我一会儿。”

Grindelwald再度把他拉进怀抱，Credence坐在他的大腿上。Grindelwald毫不忌讳的读出机密军报，东线和西线都在兵败如山倒，阵亡的Alpha不计其数，Credence只是垂着头，没有感想的任Grindelwald抚摸他光裸的背脊，摸到每个伤疤，Grindelwald看完了最后一点军报之后，在他耳边很近的地方，“Cre，我想教你跳一种舞…”

 

他的手慢慢的伸进Credence的裤里。他另一只手托起Credence的下巴，要他直视着他的异色瞳。

 

Credence“啊”的低声叫出，Grindelwald的手指掠过他的前面，缓慢的探进他的腔穴。古怪的戳弄，试探，越来越深。

 

“我得…知道，你适不适合，和我跳舞…”

Grindelwald也有些喘息，他的信息素也释放出来，他正用手指来检查Credence的内里，“Cre，如果我战死了，我希望你能为我留下一个孩子。”Grindelwald忍不住去吻他的嘴唇，但Credence下意识的躲开了，中尉于是把嘴停留在credence的脖颈，牙齿慢慢的湿润的滑动在他的腺体上，他是高大的Omega，但腺体生的很小巧，“我不会标记你的，你太小了，但你可以的，熬到战争结束，对吗？”他的手指全部没入，尝试着扭动一次，Credence惨兮兮的扭着叫不出来。

 

他不要。

Credence感受到Grindelwald再一次的扭转手指，在他内部，他恐惧的觉得体内有液体涌出，就像热潮。

 

Credence再也受不了了，他夺门而逃。

 

Grindelwald想此时他应该拿着枪，一间间房间的找，喊着“马可，马可”，的找，直到他的Omega蜷缩在角落里崩溃的小声回应“波罗…”被他找到，然后躺在他的身下，让他把全部希望留给他。

 

但Grindelwald没那么做，他没有追，只是关灯，锁上门。轻轻踢了一脚咪咪，然后睡觉。

 

Credence逃命似的回到了自己的房间，靠在门上喘气，每次喘气，由Grindelwald手指搅动起来的敏感仍然在他的身体深处存在。他下意识的摸了下脖颈，腺体周围只是湿乎乎的，他没被中尉咬上，标记，连一小口也没有。

 

“你倒是回来的挺早。”

 

他的室友似笑非笑的打量他凌乱几乎挂不住的衣着，而后Kevin做出嗅闻空气的动作，在唇间发出一点嘲讽的声音，“哦，Cre，你今晚...还挺够劲的。”

 

Credence不想理会他的室友，今晚实在是太难熬了，Kevin说话总是很刻薄，总是欺负他。Credence看到Kevin把Grindelwald给他的那  
朵玫瑰花拿在手里。

 

花朵在Kevin的唇间，白的透明的肌肤，互相照应的黑色眼睛和黑色头发，花朵红的像开始凝固的血浆。Kevin直勾勾的盯着Credence然后咬了一口，在厚实的花瓣上留下一个牙齿印。接着他把玫瑰扯下几片花瓣。嚼嚼又吐出来，然后那朵玫瑰就彻底散架了，Kevin把它随意的扔在地上，他们都没说话，看着被扔在地上的花朵，Credence就突然有点难过，可惜，眼前闪现Grindelwald先生清晨时候的...样子。

 

“我会这样咬住Newt，就今晚。是他自己答应的。”Kevin抬起头，说出可怕的话。“或许你心爱的‘Percy’先生也会加入。”接着他开始朝着门外走去。

 

Kevin一直打Newt的主意，但他自己都不太清楚他对Newt到底是什么感觉。看似一个Alpha对一个Omega的主意，但他其实不能...至少不能像个Alpha那样做，他想弄明白，就像射箭那样直接。他要靠触碰，品尝，和破坏。而Newt不会拒绝的。Kevin有把握的想着，却没有防备背后。

 

Credence不明白为什么Kevin总是要让所有的事情都脱轨，带来不可收拾的结果。他用力的抓着自己的脖颈，呼吸，Credence快要接近崩溃了。

 

他抄起最近的手边的东西...

 

来自Credence的一击。他用一本厚书砸晕了一只脚已经踏出房门的Kevin。

====================

 

Percival听到门外响动的时候，Newt正在发热。这是...是他导致的，他怀着歉意又骄傲的想。

 

他们在下午刚刚结合，结合的时间不太长，但标记过程耗费了这个Omega的全部精力和体力，Newt很坚强，也很动情，Percival记得他的身体的全部反应，Newt和Percival预料中一样，身体敏感，柔韧灵活，当Omega的信息素灌进他的脑子时，他完全停不下来。

 

干他，成结，标记。

 

余韵褪去，Newt新生小鹿一样湿哒哒的蜷缩在他身边，仍然末梢骚红。Percival喜欢这一刻，不止心满意足，而且Newt是真的美，他的十个指尖轻抖泛红，他哭泣过的眼角湿润泛红，他的耳垂和耳廓都泛红，他的过分瘦削的肩胛骨尖在情事里被磨的泛红，他射过的器官也微微战栗泛红。

 

而之后的那顿晚餐上，Percival几乎无法抗拒Newt的吸引力，他总想快点打发了不速之客，然后可以陪着他的Omega，这是本能，也是感情。当Newt在晚餐上被迫答应Kevin的时候Percival燃起了熊熊怒火，他明明不是Alpha，却总在肖想不属于自己的东西。

 

Percival想要好好教训他，Omega应该要的是什么。

 

他们在房间里等Kevin，Newt非常畏惧Kevin，而Percival靠近他安慰，“我不会让他伤害你的。”Newt看着Percival的眼神已经多了依赖，他总是不能抵抗Alpha。

 

而Newt还感觉到...他觉察自己的不对劲，也知道不对劲的原因，因为几年禁欲之后，剧烈的结合热。

 

“我...我...热。”Newt断断续续的叨念，他热的额头冒汗却哆哆嗦嗦神志不清的舔着嘴唇去主动解开Percival的衬衫纽扣。一颗，两颗，天晓得这件衣服Percival整个下午就没穿在身上多久。

 

Percival能够帮助Omega的。他想要做点什么时，门外有响动。

 

门外走廊上有动静。

 

Percival开门，不是Kevin，但意外的看到蹲在地上的Credence。

 

他的衣服单薄，瑟瑟发抖。他抬起头来，一脸眼泪的看着Percival，千言万语都不知从何说起，最后只是含着哭腔的叫了一声‘先生’。

 

Credence看起来已经走投无路了。Percival特别无奈的摇摇头，他看看房间里难以自制春情荡漾的Newt，又怜爱的看着门口小弃狗一样的Credence。他们都离不了他，都需要他。

 

Percival只能自言自语，“Newt，我希望你别介意。而Kevin，我们可以让他等。”

 

Credence有种不真实的感觉。Alpha挽起他的胳膊，轻轻擦去他的眼泪，拉他进房间。他就像踩在棉花上，就像做梦。房间里的一切都这么好，这么温暖，柔和的信息素让Credence安宁，和忘记一切痛苦。

 

他可以和Percival先生一起。还有Newt老师。Credence看到了，他们正在发生的一切——Percival正亲吻Newt老师，Newt疑惑的迷离的眨了半下绿眼睛，肉欲十足的张开嘴回应着Percival的吻，他们的舌尖探出和嬉戏交缠，但Credence发觉自己亲眼看到并不像下午那样锥心刺骨的嫉妒。因为他知道，他待会儿也会加入其中的。

 

然后更像梦的事情开始了。

 

Credence不知道他们是怎样发生的，只是在他回神的时候，他已经在床上了，躺在Newt和Percival中间。他挽着Newt的手，而Percival支起身体，用手掌爱抚他，顺着他光裸的身体肌理，然后挑逗似的亲吻他，肩膀脖颈，还有腰际，都落下了Percival最轻的吻，像羽毛一样让Credence怕痒。

 

而Newt老师就一直在他耳边很近的地方用黏糊糊的嗓音说话，他让Credence不要紧张，放松一点，因为他没有做过，会有点涩，他会被好好的爱护的...

 

Credence被夹在他们中间的，他有点不知道应该面对谁，Newt柔软湿润的吐息话语，Percival似有若无的触碰他胸前，划着圆圈，都让他感觉到身体某处正越来越硬。

 

Percival对于他的硬有所觉察，Credence的身体是很老实的，他叹息似的问Newt，我们该拿Credence怎么办？

 

Newt越过了Credence，他亲了好几下Percival的脸，间隙里喃喃，“坏蛋...不知道，是你带他上来的。”Credence从没见过端庄的Newt老师有这样的举动，可爱然后还有点娇俏。

 

然后Percival先生就一把搂住了Newt老师。他们又肆无忌惮的深吻，Percival似乎咬住Newt老师的嘴唇不放，惹来了他的呻吟和抗议，Newt往回退，引得Percival探身追了过去，他们的追逐和热吻都在Credence面前，Cre觉得脸热又激动，双腿抖的厉害。但是，Percival的目标突然发生变化，他是在追逐Newt的中途把Credence扑倒，伏上去。

 

Credence才是今晚的主角。

 

Credence被Newt老师按住双手，Newt把他安置好，让他平躺在床上，他的双手举过头顶，Newt老师在旁边亲吻他的脑门一下，就像赐予祝福一样。“Cre...”

 

而后Newt的嘴唇轻触在Credence的嘴唇上，Cre吮吸着Newt的软唇，Newt觉得好奇和兴奋，Credence惊讶于自己也很喜欢这个，和Newt老师接吻，他们互相沉迷的时候忽略了，Credence身上的最后一点布料被Percival剥下。

 

Alpha做了一些准备，把他的腿分开，然后抵在他的入口。不必润滑了因为他已经很够湿。

 

他被心爱的Percival先生慢慢的，仔细的，不太多的进入，Percival一直小心的观察，他不想弄疼他。接着他慢悠悠的用手戏弄Credence的前面，Newt的手也覆上来，揉搓他身上肉嘟嘟的部分，Credence低低的发出一点啊的叫声。

 

他感觉还挺好的。同时体会到Newt老师说的涩的感觉。

 

Percival是Alpha的大小，但他能受得了，不过就是很...涩。

 

越来越多的进入，就有了一些律动，Credence很乖的喘息着随之摇晃，手和Newt扣在一起，没怎么抗拒，Percival抽插的更深，他的额头开始浸出汗水，而且Credence感觉到，他正抵在他的内部，一个不知名的地方，遇到了一点阻力，就像一道虚掩的门，稍微用力就能，进去，Credence抬起头困惑又着急的看着自己的身下，Percival轻轻的探出一点，埋头继续的抽插起来。

 

Percival不想突破Credence最内里的地方，他没想要做到那么深的地方，Credence太小了，他不应该这时候怀他的孩子。

 

这个时候Credence射出来，很快，他把Newt莹润的大腿弄的一塌糊涂，房间里的信息素是他劈头盖脸的甜，初次尝试之后，Credence闭着眼睛试图喘匀气，而含着Alpha让他感受持续的酸胀，Percival先生就...还没...

 

Percival过了一会儿慢慢的用手托着自己退出。Credence看到Percival湿亮的还硬的Alpha，是这个让他涩和酸胀的嘛，Credence有点害羞的不知所措的挡住了脸。他在指缝里看到Percival先生伸出手指有点暗示的轻抚Newt老师的嘴角，Newt把自己裹紧被子里，然后那团被子覆盖了Percival先生的身体。他明白了他们之间或许还有额外的情事。但Credence太困了，他必须睡一会儿了。

 

Cre迷迷糊糊间被亲了一下嘴唇，他抱着Percival先生的身躯，而Newt的腿伸进他的腿间，他昏昏睡去，这是他能得到的最好的。


End file.
